A Outra
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: Aquilo era apenas um jogo, mas não esperava encontrála, não naquelas circunstâncias. Agora ele quer saber a verdade e quanto mais perto dela, mais envolvido com a Outra estará. [DG PósHoggy]
1. Jogando com o Destino

**A Outra**

**Nota: **Agradeço a Rafinha, Aninha, Angel, Fabri, Bruninha, Carolete, Camy, Kel, Nah e Suzi q leram esse cap antes e me incentivaram a levar a fic adiante, muito obrigada minhas lindas, vocês são muito importantes para mim. Obrigada por tudo, sempre.

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da JK, menos os personagens originais. A idéia do programa eu tirei de um programa na rede Record que a Eliana apresenta aos domingos "Tudo É Possível" de um quadro chamado "Jogo da Afinidade", apenas isso, o resto é tudo meu.

**Sinopse:** Aquilo era apenas um jogo, mas não esperava encontrá-la, não naquelas circunstâncias. Agora ele quer saber a verdade e quanto mais perto dela, mais envolvido com a Outra estará.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I – Jogando com o Destino**

Ao longe já se podia contemplar a belíssima mansão Malfoy, que estava particularmente esplendorosa e imponente aquela noite. Acontecia uma festa em seu suntuoso salão de baile, era o noivado do único Malfoy restante. O lustre de cristal iluminava todo o ambiente evidenciando ainda mais a decoração verde e prata numa ostentação sonserina eterna, as flores brancas davam um ar ainda mais luxuoso. As pessoas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados, perto da mesa de chá, de chocolate, de frios, da mesa principal, nas mesas de convidados apreciando o jantar, no bar ou dançando na pista.

Draco Malfoy estava um pouco afastado de todos, perto do bar onde tinha uma visão estratégica de todo o recinto, apreciava o seu terceiro copo de Whisky de Fogo enquanto reparava que todos pareciam satisfeitos. A orquestra tocava uma bela música e ele ainda ouvia os passos ecoando pelo piso de granito e o tilintar de copos e talheres, a prataria Black herdada de sua mãe. Sabia que a sua festa seria comentada por todos, essa constatação lhe estampou um típico sorrisinho superior.

Sabia que seus pais deveriam estar orgulhosos de si, afinal, estava noivando com uma bela moça, puro-sangue, de família tradicional e respeitada no mundo mágico. Amber Hatway era uma mulher fina, com boa educação, linda, eles se davam bem juntos e ela raramente o contrariava.

A festa já corria por algumas horas, e ao terminar o seu quinto copo de Whisky de Fogoresolveu que estava na hora de fazerem o anúncio. Não tinha mais paciência para ficar aturando aquelas pessoas da sociedade, queria que a festa enfim acabasse, toda aquela gente estava lhe causando náuseas. Começou a procurar Blaise Zabine com os olhos pelo recinto, seria ele que faria o anúncio do noivado, mas aonde estava aquele inútil? Olhou mais atentamente e constatou que Lya Facina (namorada do Blaise) não estava no salão, soube imediatamente que eles deveriam estar se amassando em algum canto escondido da mansão. Com isso sorriu marotamente, ao menos o amigo se divertia.

Avistou sua noiva usando o seu longo vestido champanhe finíssimo, conversando com a melhor amiga, Nancy. Endireitou o seu terno caríssimo, se aproximou da morena e disse:

- Amber, eu vou procurar o Blaise para podermos fazer o anúncio.

- Tá bom, amor.

- Eu vi o Blaise indo para o jardim com _aquela garota_ – informou Nancy se metendo na conversa e destilando veneno.

- Você quer dizer a Lya, a _namorada_ dele. Obrigado, Nancy.

- Eu não sei como você pode gostar daquela pirralha – disse Amber.

- E nem eu – acrescentou Nancy.

- Ela não é pirralha, tem 20 anos. E assim como você não gosta dela, ela também não gosta de você, Amber – disse calmamente a morena, virou para Nancy – E você não deveria guardar ressentimentos Nancy, só porque nunca conseguiu um encontro com o Blaise, e já a Lya é namorada dele.

Ambas ficaram sem fala e Draco pediu licença, indo para o jardim procurar o amigo.

**( - - - )**

Sentiu a mão quente dele em sua nuca começando a embrenhar em seus cabelos loiros com a intenção de desmanchar o seu penteado, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão invadia a fenda do seu vestido azul turquesa e apertava a sua coxa com vontade.

Sussurrou com a respiração descompassada:

- Blaise...

- O que é? – perguntou o moreno com um leve tom de impaciência sem parar o que fazia para olhá-la.

Começou a beijar o seu colo furiosamente e ela não pode conter um gemido.

- Blaise... isso é uma festa... nós estamos indo longe _dem..._

Foi calada com um necessitado beijo, não pôde mais resistir à tentação que era ter seu namorado proporcionando sensações maravilhosas por todo o seu corpo.

Correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma vontade mandando a racionalidade às favas, passou as desfazer o nó da gravata e abria os botões da camisa social com uma certa urgência.

- Ham, Ham – pigarreou Draco limpando a garganta.

Lya pulou do colo do namorado com a mão no peito devido ao susto que levara. Blaise xingou o loiro com três palavrões muito feios e resmungou com cara de poucos amigos:

- O que é que você quer, Malfoy?

- Não era a minha intenção atrapalhar _os pombinhos_... eu já disse que vocês podem usar um dos quartos da mansão... agora, se agarrar desse jeito no meio de uma festa no jardim, é um pouco _imoral_ até mesmo para você, Blaise.

- Falou o politicamente correto! – debochou – Da próxima vez usaremos a sua hidromassagem, se você prefere – abriu um sorriso brincalhão ao que recebeu um olhar mortífero do amigo – O que afinal você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim lhe buscar para fazer o anúncio.

- Obrigada, Draco – agradeceu Lya terminando de ajeitar o vestido e o penteado.

Foi em direção ao moreno e fechou os botões que abrira e depois usou um feitiço para dar um nó na gravata.

- Já que você nos atrapalhou mesmo... – pegou o paletó no banco e tirou um envelope do bolso interno, vestiu-o e abraçou a namorada pela cintura – Esse é o nosso presente de noivado, mas a idéia foi minha...

O loiro pegou o envelope com um certo receio, abriu e o seu queixo foi caindo a medida em que lia. Blaise estava certamente _paranóico_ se achava que ele participaria de um absurdo daqueles.

Como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, o moreno abriu um sorrisinho maroto e disse:

- Considere isso como uma despedida de solteiro – Malfoy fez uma cara de puro desagrado – e nem adianta fazer essa cara, a Amber já concordou em participar. E vocês _definitivamente_ precisam de um teste.

No pergaminho lia-se:

"_Prezado Sr. Malfoy,_

_tenho a honra de informar que o senhor e a sua noiva, Amber __Hatway, foram selecionados para participar do quadro "A __Outra" no nosso programa "Nada É Impossível". O quadro __serve como um teste para os casais, podendo também levar __uma determinada quantia de galeões para casa. Faremos __algumas perguntas sobre o relacionamento de vocês e as __respostas deverão coincidir, caso isso não aconteça "A __Outra" fará alguns carinhos no senhor._

_O programa será realizado no dia 14 de abril no nosso __estúdio na Central de Televisão Bruxa. Terá início às 19:00 __horas._

_Aguardamos ansiosamente os senhores,_

_Itan Martin, Diretor geral."_

**(- - -)**

Na semana antes do programa Draco tentou de tudo para fazê-la desistir dessa idéia maluca. Tentou persuadir Amber com sexo, com diálogos, com ameaças, mas nada adiantou, a sua última cartada fora comprar uma pulseira de brilhantes contudo nem assim conseguiu.

O programa aconteceria dali a duas horas e o loiro se arrumava muito à contra gosto, iria fazer Blaise pagar por aquilo, como iria. Se decidiu por uma calça negra juntamente com uma camisa social verde, ficou um tempo considerável no espelho conferindo se estava impecável, deu uma última olhada em seu reflexo e saiu do quarto.

Pegou o carro e foi buscar a noiva em casa, ela estava muito bonita e sem dúvida alguma causava inveja em muitas mulheres. Draco ainda tentou uma última forma de persuadi-la, entretanto ela se manteve irredutível, ao que ele foi o resto do caminho resmungando.

Quando chegaram à Rede de Televisão Bruxa foram encaminhados para a sala do diretor onde os apresentou a Erika Esmelka, uma apresentadora um tanto quanto excêntrica. Recolheram as varinhas para que não houvesse trapaça, explicaram mais uma vez as regras e Draco não parava de repetir que aquilo era uma idiotice completa.

Se despediu de Amber e o encaminharam para uma sala simples, porém agradável, sentou-se na poltrona e lhe ofereceram chá com biscoitos, ao que recusou. Um pouco depois o diretor entrou na sala e fez quatro perguntas, relativamente ridículas em sua opinião. As respondeu em quatro pergaminhos diferentes e numerados que foram lacrados com feitiços em seguida.

Ficou aguardando naquela sala por um tempo considerável, onde estavam com a cabeça? Ninguém fazia um Malfoy esperar, estava perdendo o resto de sua paciência quando anunciaram o seu nome e a porta da sala se destrancou enfim ele pôde finalmente sair, indo para o estúdio onde acontecia o programa.

Entrou com o seu costumeiro sorriso superior, foi recebido com aplausos e gritos histéricos das mulheres presentes na platéia. Cumprimentou a apresentadora e a noiva, se sentando ao lado desta.

A apresentadora começou:

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores, eu sou Erika Esmelka e daremos início a um dos nossos mais famosos quadros, "A Outra" – mais aplausos – Hoje temos a participação de um casal ilustre, Draco Malfoy – gritos histéricos - e Amber Hatway.

- Vocês são namorados, noivos ou casados?

- Noivos – respondeu Draco entediado.

- Por que decidiram participar?

- O nosso futuro padrinho de casamento nos inscreveu e nós concordamos que precisamos de um teste – respondeu Amber animada dando uma cotovelada discreta no loiro que ia se manifestar.

- Vocês já sabem como o programa funciona, vamos começar. Sr. Malfoy, por favor deite-se no divã.

Draco se levantou e se acomodou confortavelmente.

- Nós já fizemos as perguntas para o Sr. Malfoy e as respostas estão nesses quatro envelopes lacrados – indicou os envelopes que estavam ao seu lado – Agora nós iremos fazer as perguntas para a Srta. Hatway, caso as respostas coincidam vocês permanecem com a quantia inicial de dois mil galeões. Caso as respostas sejam incorretas vocês perderão quinhentos galeões e como castigo A Outra fará algum carinho no Sr. Malfoy.

- Certo – respondeu a morena.

- Portanto, que entre A Outra.

O loiro imediatamente repousou seu olhar no topo da escada, onde já se via uma linda mulher. Ora, talvez não fosse tão ruim estar no programa...

Observou mais atentamente e viu um belo par de pernas, subiu o olhar e viu um corpo esculpido pelos deuses, seios fartos que estavam em evidência por causa do curto e justo vestido preto que mais parecia uma segunda pele, pele alva que parecia ser feita de seda e implorava para se tocada, lábios carnudos e rosados que formavam um lindo sorriso, nariz pequeno e um fogo oculto por trás dos olhos amendoados.

Foi então que ele viu, ela era _ruiva._ O seu cabelo completamente vermelho e levemente ondulado ia quase até a cintura e _infelizmente _não negava a sua origem. Ela era sem dúvida alguma, uma _Weasley._ Não se lembrava da Weasley fêmea ser tão bonita assim nos tempos de escola, se lembrava vagamente de a chamarem de _Gina._

Foi então que a ficha caiu. Ele, um Malfoy, seria _tocado_ por uma Weasley. Arregalou levemente os olhos devido a constatação e ficou ainda mais pálido, isso _era_ o cúmulo do absurdo. Aquela pobretona traidora do sangue iria _sujá-lo_ com a sua imundice e não tinha como escapar, a única coisa que poderia pedir era que Amber não errasse as respostas.

A ruiva pareceu reconhecê-lo, porque ficara levemente espantada, mas instantes depois voltou com o seu sorriso habitual.

Gina o rodeou e pegou um dos quatro envelopes numerados na mesinha ao lado do divã ao que Erika se pronunciou:

- A brincadeira vai começar, Srta. Hatway escolha um número de um a quatro para sabermos qual será o carinho que A Outra fará no seu noivo caso você erre a pergunta.

- Três – respondeu a morena.

A Outra abriu o envelope correspondente mostrando qual carinho seria:

"_Roçar de narizes."_

- Vamos à pergunta: "Qual foi o encontro mais especial de vocês?"

Amber pensou durante alguns segundos e respondeu:

- Foi quando fomos à Dinamarca no nosso aniversário de dois anos de namoro.

- Ok, vamos ver se foi isso que o Sr. Malfoy respondeu – pegou o envelope com o número um e leu em voz alta:

_"O nosso encontro mais especial foi quando fomos ao Le Telle para um jantar romântico e eu a pedi em casamento."_

- Não, que pena, vocês erraram. Outra, pode fazer o carinho.

Draco não acreditou que Amber tinha errado uma pergunta ridícula como aquela e agora estava a mercê da Weasley fêmea.

A ruiva o pegou pela mão e ele se levantou do divã, ela se aproximou delicadamente e apesar do sorriso malicioso pôde perceber que estava odiando aquilo tanto quanto ele. Colou o seu corpo ao dele, e o loiro pôde sentir o calor que emanava do corpo quente dela. Gina ergueu a cabeça a inclinando sutilmente e roçou o seu nariz pequeno no fino dele, Draco engoliu em seco involuntariamente, era no mínimo constrangedor estar tão perto assim dela, mas ao contrário do que pensara não estava sendo desagradável e sim _estranho._

Mas tão rápido como começou, acabou.

A Outra se afastou dele e a voz da apresentadora invadiu seus ouvidos:

- Já chega Outra, por favor, volte a se deitar Sr. Malfoy.

Draco acatou o pedido e se deitou, olhando então para a noiva que exibia uma cara de poucos amigos. Sabia que ela deveria estar se mordendo de ciúmes e deveria também estar achando agora a idéia daquele programa uma estupidez completa.

A apresentadora percebeu a reação da noiva e continuou:

- Vamos a segunda pergunta, qual número você quer um, dois ou quatro?

- Um.

A Outra pegou o envelope com o número indicado e mostrou o seu conteúdo:

"_Mordidinha na orelha."_

- Vamos à pergunta: "O que nele que mais te irrita?"

- Querer controlar tudo sempre – respondeu rapidamente.

Erika abriu o envelope de resposta e leu:

_"A minha arrogância."_

- Que pena, mais uma resposta errada. Outra pode fazer o carinho.

Draco se levantou prontamente não querendo receber ajuda nenhuma, estava começando a se irritar consigo mesmo por quase ter se deixado levar pela carícia idiota _dela._

Gina se aproximou com um sorriso maroto, ele sabia que ela começara a se divertir com aquilo tudo, afinal, estava fazendo apenas o seu trabalho.

Sentiu novamente o corpo quente encostado no seu, e um inesperado arrepio passou pelo seu corpo quando sentiu os lábios molhados e quentes mordiscando a sua orelha.

Tentou agir com o máximo de indiferença que conseguiu, mas teve que admitir que aquilo estava começando a _excitá-lo._ Aquela boca quente lhe provocando e o aroma do cabelo dela não lhe ajudava em nada, mas para o seu grande alívio, ela parou de o tentar e o loiro recobrou o seu autocontrole. Voltou a se deitar no divã colocando a sua máscara de indiferença.

Amber não estava gostando nada daquilo, entretanto fora ela própria que os colocara naquela situação, não estava em posição para reclamar.

A apresentadora voltou a falar:

- Vocês não acertaram nenhuma pergunta e já perderam mil galeões. Vamos a terceira pergunta, número dois ou quatro?

- Quatro.

Gina pegou o penúltimo envelope e o abriu:

_"Dançar coladinho."_

- Pergunta número três: "Qual a mania dele que você mais detesta?"

- O fato de ele reclamar de tudo.

Esmelka abriu o envelope de resposta e leu:

"_Perfeccionismo."_

- Que pena vocês perdem mais quinhentos galeões, Outra pode fazer o carinho.

Mal a apresentadora terminara de falar e o loiro já se levantou não querendo mais contato nenhum com a ruiva mesmo sabendo que não poderia escapar da tal carícia.

Mais uma vez a Weasley se aproximou, e sem pedir permissão colou o seu corpo ao dele. Conduziu as suas frias mãos para a sua fina e delicada cintura, sentiu-a tremer levemente sob o seu toque. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

O loiro pôde sentir o aroma de sândalo que exalava dos fios rubros ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os seus batimentos e dela descompassados e começaram a dançar sem ao menos Draco se dar conta.

Percebeu então que ela estava _mexendo_ consigo de uma forma que jamais imaginara.

A música acabou e ela o afastou, ele voltou a se deitar sofrendo um grave conflito interno. Não prestou atenção no que a apresentadora falava e nem no olhar mortífero que Amber lhe lançava, estava muito mais preocupado com o que estava começando a sentir.

Voltou a atenção para o programa quando Esmelka disse:

- Vamos a última pergunta, Outra pode abrir o último envelope, o dois.

O abriu e revelou o seu conteúdo:

_"Mordidinha no pescoço."_

- Vamos lá, "Quais os motivos mais freqüentes das brigas?"

- Ciúme – respondeu.

Erika abriu o envelope de resposta e o leu:

_"As minhas amizades"_

- Que pena, vocês erraram novamente e perderam os últimos quinhentos galeões. Outra pode fazer o último carinho.

A ruiva se aproximou de Draco que já estava em pé, sorriu de lado e colou novamente o seu corpo ao dele. O loiro reparou em como os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, a boca dela foi em direção ao seu pescoço o mordendo levemente e depositando depois pequenos beijos em lugares estratégicos.

Aquilo estava começando a excitá-lo e ele fechou os olhos em satisfação apreciando a maravilhosa sensação, contudo instantes depois ela parou e se afastou novamente. Chegou a conclusão de que estava atraído pela ruiva, não era tão ruim assim, afinal era apenas atração, dali a algumas horas desapareceria e ele sequer lembraria de que a Weasley existia.

Afinal, por que ela trabalhava naquele tipo de programa? Os Weasley ainda eram pobres, contudo tinham melhorado de vida, já que a loja dos gêmeos fazia um enorme sucesso e o Sr. Weasley fora promovido. Ela não precisava se submeter _àquilo._

Por que estava tão preocupado? Era só uma _curiosidade_ idiota nada mais.

O programa finalmente terminou e eles ganharam cem galeões como prêmio de consolação. Amber ainda estava um pouco chateada por causa do programa, mas acabou concordando de que fora uma completa perda de tempo e uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto do Zabine.

**(- - -)**

A atração não passou depois de algumas horas como ele esperava, pelo contrário só aumentou. Tentou se convencer de que aquilo não era nada dormindo com Amber ou com suas "amiguinhas", mas não resolveu.

Não conseguia esquecer aquela ruiva, estava começando a ficar obcecado. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como ela o fez sentir em apenas alguns minutos, todo lugar para onde olhava enxergava o vermelho, o maldito vermelho dos cabelos _dela._ Fechava os olhos e revivia todos os momentos, podendo ainda sentir o mesmo cheiro de sândalo, queria-a colada ao seu corpo fazendo tudo o que não pudera fazer no programa. Queria ver fogo naqueles olhos e queria ser o causador daquilo, queria que ela o enlouquecesse por completo e queria enlouquecê-la junto consigo.

Queria a Weasley e tudo o que um Malfoy quer um Malfoy consegue, a teria por uma noite e essa maldita obsessão acabaria de uma vez por todas. Precisava vê-la mais do que nunca, e já sabia onde poderia encontrá-la.

**--------------- Fim do Primeiro Capítulo --------------**

_**N/B: **Oi pessoas! Sim, essa moça já está aprontando de novo, mas dessa vez a fic é BEM quente! E diferente das que estamos acostumadas, por esta razão, devemos mais ainda incentivar este trabalho!_

_Reviews são bem aceitas, ok! Então, mexa esse dedo gordo! _

_**o/**_

_**Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter**_

_**N/B: **Oi oi amigaaa! _

_Eu realmente AMEI a sua agarração com o Blaise! Menina, deu pra ver direitinho como você subiu no colo dele e tudo mais! Yuuhuuu! Dá-lhe Lya! Pega a banheira do Draco mesmo, Blaise, e leva tua loirinha pra lá!_

_É isso miga! Quero ver o que acontecerá no próximo cap! E mandem reviews!_

_**Te amo!**_

_**Ly. **_

**N/A:** Oiieee pessoas, estão todos bem? Cá estou eu com um novo projeto, espero q vocês gostem, é bem diferente de tudo o q eu já escrevi. Por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o q vocês acharam desse primeiro cap, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês.

Caso vocês não tenham entendido qualquer coisa é só perguntar q eu terei o maior prazer em esclarecer.

**1.** O programa só aparecerá nesse primeiro cap.

**2.** A Lya é uma personagem q eu ganhei de presente da Ly Anne Black na fic Love Excessive, e eu me apaixonei pela personagem e a uso sempre que posso.

**3.** O Draco tem 26 anos assim como o Blaise, a Amber e a Nancy, e a Lya 20 por isso que as duas a chamaram de pirralha.

Acho q não tenho mais nada a explicar, espero q gostem da fic, vocês ainda terão muitas surpresas... Acho q o cap 2 não demora muito a sair, obrigada a Rafinha e a Aninha q betaram fofamente (como sempre) a fic para mim.

**Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!**


	2. Desvendando Mistérios

**Capítulo II – Desvendando Mistérios**

Não acreditava que não tinha pensado nisso antes, era tão óbvio que ela estaria lá. Perdera preciosas horas indagando aonde poderia encontrá-la, sendo que o lugar mais evidente ele esquecera. E por causa disso, teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para ir atrás dela. Tentou dormir, tentou mesmo, mas não conseguira pregar os olhos por mais de duas horas.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a sua grossa cortina, Draco pulou da cama, e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Não queria perder tempo algum, já tinha perdido tempo demais. Mandou uma coruja a Blaise avisando que não apareceria para trabalhar aquele dia devido a uns _problemas pessoais_ e deu instruções para que ele cuidasse de tudo, e que em hipótese nenhuma avisasse a Amber que não estava na empresa. Era para dizer para ela que estava em uma reunião de emergência, só esperava que ela engolisse essa história.

Tomou o seu café-da-manhã e pegou o carro e foi até a Rede de Televisão Bruxa, afinal, se foi lá que ele a vira seria lá onde ele a reencontraria. Como ainda era muito cedo e a emissora ainda não iniciara as suas atividades diárias, ficou no estacionamento esperando que alguém aparecesse, e reclamando por ser tão apressado e ter saído muito cedo de casa sem nem ver as horas. Quase uma hora depois, ele viu a ruiva saindo da porta de entrada da emissora, pelo que pôde deduzir ou ela aparatou diretamente lá ou usara uma capa de invisibilidade para que ele não a visse. A viu caminhando em sua direção e percebeu que era hora de agir. Saiu do carro e pôs-se na frente dela impedindo-a de passar.

Ouviu-a bufar de impaciência e colocou um sorriso torto no rosto, estava se divertindo com aquilo pela primeira vez em uma semana, desde que não queria admitir a _atração _que estava sentindo por ela.

- O senhor poderia, _por favor,_ me dar licença? – pediu impaciente fingindo que não o conhecia.

- _Infelizmente _isso não será possível – comentou debochado.

- E por que não, Malfoy? – perguntou tentando controlar a vontade de lançar-lhe uma maldição.

- Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... – revelou.

- Eu não tenho tempo para as suas idiotices! – reclamou tentando passar por ele.

- Você não vai passar até me ouvir – informou calmamente.

- Saia da minha frente antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência e lhe _estupore_ – ameaçou com os olhos chocolates faiscando.

O loiro abriu um sorriso de escárnio ainda maior, como se a convidasse a cumprir a ameaça. Estava adorando aquela situação, não se divertia assim há tempos. Achava que ela ficava ainda mais _atraente_ irritada, mesmo que fosse difícil ainda admitir isso.

Ela bufou e irritada, passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que já estava atrasada. Precisava livrar-se dele _logo._

- Está bem Malfoy, você tem cinco minutos – perderia menos tempo se o ouvisse.

Draco sorriu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, ao constatar que ganhara a batalha. Aproximou-se, da ruiva e colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura sem nem pedir permissão, sentindo mais uma vez a maciez de sua pele por cima da blusa que ela vestia e sussurrou:

- Quanto você quer para ir para a cama comigo?

Virgínia ignorou o arrepio que sentia por ele estar a tocando na cintura e tentou assimilar o que ele dissera, quando o fez afastou-se sem nem perceber e tentou dar-lhe um belo de um tapa na cara, contudo ele fora mais rápido e segurou-lhe o pulso os aproximando ainda mais.

- Que espécie de mulher você acha que eu sou??? – esbravejou de soltando dele – Acha que pode sair comprando as pessoas com o seu dinheiro, Malfoy??

- A culpa é sua que ficou me tentando naquele maldito programa! – revelou perdendo o controle – Eu estava muito bem com a Amber antes de você aparecer.

- Merlin sabe como eu gostaria que você nunca tivesse ido lá, e a culpa é sua que interpretou as coisas erradamente porque eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho – justificou-se.

- Pois bem, me diga o seu preço... vamos, será só por uma noite... – pediu se reaproximando dela.

- Eu tenho nojo de você, Malfoy! E não venha me julgar achando que eu sou esse tipo de mulher porque eu não sou.

- Se você se diz tão honrada, por que trabalha naquele tipo de programa? – perguntou debochado escondendo a curiosidade que sentia.

- Eu tenho as minhas razões para fazer o que faço, e além do mais eu não tenho que ficar dando satisfações da minha vida a você! A minha resposta é não, agora sai da minha frente, antes que eu cumpra a minha ameaça.

- Nos ainda vamos nos ver, Weasley – garantiu deixando-a passar.

Ficou vendo-a se distanciar cada vez mais de si, contudo não desistiria enquanto não tivesse aquela ruivinha na cama saciando os seus desejos. Estava ainda mais curioso sobre o porquê dela trabalhar ali, mas não seria parado que descobriria. Decidiu segui-la por conta própria, um detetive particular por mais eficiente que fosse demoraria muito e ele não queria perder tempo. Precisava descobrir o motivo e assim seria mais fácil fazê-la ceder as suas vontades.

Entrou no carro e seguiu para a mesma rua que ela fora, felizmente ela ainda estava por perto esperando um ônibus no ponto de ônibus.

**(D & G)**

A viu entrar em um ônibus trouxa e pôs-se a segui-la mantendo uma certa distância, já que não queria que ela suspeitasse. Um tempo depois, observou-a descer deste e entrar em uma empresa de turismo, deduziu que aquele deveria ser o outro emprego dela. Estacionou na esquina mais próxima e ficou esperando-a sair do trabalho para ver qual seria o próximo passo que ela daria.

Ficou incontáveis horas de puro tédio dentro do carro ouvindo uma música qualquer no rádio bruxo, conjurou comida e bebida para se distrair. Como não tinha nada para fazer, pôs-se a observar o movimento das ruas, estava começando a achar que uma Weasley não valia tanto o esforço. Mas só foi fechar os olhos para se lembrar das carícias e percebeu que não importava o quanto esperasse precisava tê-la o quanto antes, senão iria enlouquecer. Foi nesse momento que viu que a ruiva saíra da empresa em que trabalhava.

Agradeceu a Slytherin por ter colocado vidro fumê no seu carro, mesmo sendo um método trouxa era bem útil, assim não teria como ela reconhecê-lo. A viu entrar em outro ônibus trouxa e a seguiu pela segunda vez naquele dia. Alguns minutos depois ela desceu deste e atravessou a rua e o loiro parou com o carro um pouco mais a frente da onde ela estava.

**(D & G)**

A ruiva entrou na escola trouxa primária e logo avistou o seu filho com a professora, foi até ele e o abraçou dando um beijinho em seu rosto.

- Como você está meu amor?

- Eu tô bem, mamãe!

- Que saudades suas... – comentou o abraçando novamente.

- Mas foram só algumas horas... – argumentou o ruivinho.

- É muito para mim. Adam querido, eu vim lhe buscar para jantarmos hoje só nós dois.

- Eba!!! – disse o menininho contente com os olhos castanhos brilhando de alegria – Vamos logo mamãe, antes que você mude de idéia – disse a puxando pela mão.

Gina seguiu contagiada com a alegria de seu filho, adorava vê-lo feliz e fazia de tudo para vê-lo dessa forma. Ele era a sua maior e única alegria, tudo o que fizera fora por ele, somente por _ele._ Deixou-se ser levada para o ponto do ônibus e logo entraram em um que os levou para o jantar entre mãe e filho.

Mal sabia a ruiva que alguns metros da escola Draco ouvia a sua conversa graças a um feitiço de ampliação de som.

**(D & G)**

Quando vira a Weasley se aproximar de um menino ruivinho pensara que ele era um dos milhares de sobrinhos que certamente ela teria com aquela família gigantesca, mas ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de "mamãe" ficara surpreso. Ela deveria ter vinte e cinco anos, já que era um ano mais nova que ele, e o menino uns cinco, portanto, ela tivera filho relativamente cedo, contudo, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

O porquê de elatrabalhar naquele programa. Precisava de dinheiro para sustentá-lo, mas não justificava o porquê dela se recusar a ir para a cama com ele. Muitas mulheres dariam um braço e uma perna para dormirem com ele, e ela recusava como se ele fosse um nada. Mas se ela tinha um filho, quem era o pai? Talvez fosse Potter, não, soubera que ele tinha se casado com a lunática da Lovegood.

Não se lembrava de mais ninguém com quem ela se envolvera na época da escola, até porque não reparava nela nessa época. Tinha que descobrir quem era o pai da criança, não descansaria até conseguir. A forma mais fácil era perguntar diretamente para a Weasley, o que estava fora de cogitação, ou ver algum documento do menino que viesse escrito quem era o pai, isso seria _perfeito._

Resolveu aproveitar que estava em frente à escola do menino, daria um jeito de conseguir o histórico dele e acabaria com as suas dúvidas. Saiu do carro e foi em direção à escola, pediu para conversar com a diretora do lugar com o pretexto de que queria matricular a sua "filha" ali.

Pensou em suborná-la para que pudesse ver a ficha, só que ela não parecia ser do tipo que aceitava suborno. Cogitou a possibilidade de lhe lançar um _Imperius,_ mas era muito arriscado e o ministério certamente viria atrás de si. A solução mais plausível foi a de pedir um pouco de água e enquanto ela saia para buscar, ele fuçou as fichas e encontrou a que queria, tirou uma cópia com um feitiço guardando-a no bolso interno do casaco. Quando a senhora voltou, o loiro deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu dali dizendo que voltaria outro dia.

Assim que entrou no carro pegou a ficha do ruivinho que tinha no topo uma foto do menino e sua boca se escancarou a medida em que lia.

Na ficha lia-se:

"_Nome: Adam Weasley Creevey._

_Mãe: Virgínia Molly Weasley Creevey._

_Pai: Colin Creevey._

_Nascimento: 10/11/2000."_

Quer dizer então que ela estava casada com o fã número um do Potter? E ainda tinha um filho com ele? E o pior, ela estava o dispensando pelo babaca do Creevey?

Ele era muito melhor do que qualquer outro e ser dispensado por um idiota como aquele só o deixava ainda mais frustrado. Não entendia porque estava tão obcecado por uma simples ruiva com que tivera um mísero contato físico. O que ela tinha de especial? E mesmo sendo casada com o Creevey, por que o rejeitava? Todos esses pensamentos só serviram para que ficasse ainda mais confuso, e sem se dar conta foi tomado por uma fúria inexplicável e sem perceber começou a dirigir e logo parou em frente a casa de quem resolveria ao menos por hora todas as suas frustrações.

**---------------------------- Fim do Segundo Capítulo ------------------------**

_**N/B:** Olá pessoas! Eu atrasei, a Lou também atrasou, mas estamos aqui ó! Com mais um capítulo dessa história que é MUITO boa e você nem ficaram babando pelo Draco neste capítulo, né?! Imagina... xD_

_Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, ainda mais no natal. Então, mexam esses dedinhos e tenham ótimas festas! Mil beijoos e desculpem pela demora, _

_**Rafinha M. Potter.**_

**N/A:** Não tenho nem palavras para explicar o atraso desse cap, mas final de ano e ano de vestibular é assim mesmo. Sem contar que uma das minhas betas me abandonou e a outra anda super enrolada, e sem betagem eu não posto. Não sei quando vem o próximo cap, ele não está escrito e saibam que AO não é a minha fic prioridade, mas como as férias estão ai quem sabe não saía um cap logo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap, a Gina tem o Adam, ele é um fofo! Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, aguardem! E me deixou muito contente ver a aceitação que AO teve! Obrigada a todos que leram, e principalmente a quem mandou review. Mandem reviews, são muito importante para mim!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tatiizinha Malfoy**Oiie, lindaa! Obrigada pela rvw, você foi a primeira, nunca esquecerei! Fico honrada por achar que minha fic vai fazer sucesso! \o/ Continue acompanhando sim, e comentando também! Desculpe pela demora, espero que goste desse cap, bjinhos!

**Suzi Black** Lindinha minhaa!!! Vc sumiu, to com saudades! E sim eu fui boa, mas não espere isso de novo, não tenho tantos ataques de bondade assim não! Q bom q vc amou a fic, isso me deixa mega feliz!! E fique longe do Blaise que ele é meu!! (- fazendo cara de brava -) Estarei aqui esperando uma nova rvw sua, obrigada por essa! Bjinhos!

**Ly W.: **Oieee, lindaa! Concordo com vc, eu jamais arriscaria o meu namorado/noivo assim... E ela se ferrou, espero que vocês goste desse cap! Obrigada pela rvw, q bom vc gostou da fic e desculpe pela demora! Bjinhos!!!

**Beca Malfoy**Oiiee, flor! Fico contente que você tenha gostado da fic! A Amber é meia chatinha sim, mas você ainda vai vê-la muito na fic! Desculpe pela demora, mas acho que o cap compensou, espero que goste! Obrigada pela rvw, bjinhosss!!

**Sophia D.**Oiiee, florzinhaa!!! Juro que não escondi intencionalmente de você, como era muita gente, eu esqueci de você! (- envergonhada -) Bem, acho que deu para entender parte dos motivos dela, né? A fic deve ter em torno de uns dez caps, eu não tenho certeza, mas disso não passa não! Obrigada pela rvw, desculpa a demora para atualizar! Te adoro tbm, bjinhoss!!!

**Stra. Malfoy** Oiieee, lindinhaaaaa!!! Que bom que você gostou da fic, fico feliz! Desculpa pela demora, espero que você goste desse cap! E tenho q betar a sua fic, não vou demorar muito mais não! Obrigada pela rvw! Bjinhoss!!!

**Gynny Malfoy** Oieee, lindinha minhaaa!! Sua sumidaaa, você da Nah?? Ela desapareceu! Que bom que você gostou da fic, fico muito orgulhosa e feliz! Desculpa pela demora, e não tenha inveja da Gina, acho que ela divide com você! Obrigada pela rvw!! Bjinhoss amoree, te amoo!

**Dani Sly: **Oieeee, fofosaaaa minha!!!! Obrigada por achar a minha fic perfeita! E suas fics são maravilhosas, não discuta! E agora eu tenho o MEU Blaise! (- olhos brilhando -) Desculpa pela demoraa, não queria te deixar curiosa! Obrigada pela rvw!! Te amoo, bjinhosss!!!

**Lika Slytherin** Oieee, flor lindaa! Huahuahuahuahaa, só vocês mesma para me fazer rir!! Mas se você comprar quem sabe eu não escrevo? Que bom que você gostou da fic!! E o que você imaginou se encaixa na fic??? Desculpe a demora para atualizar, mas acho que o cap compensa! Obrigada pela rvw! Bjinhosss!

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Oiieee, minha mamys ruivona beta perfeitaa!!! O porque do Draco estar com a Amber, nem eu entendo! E sim, AO é meio perva! Tenho fé de que um dia você será primeiraa! Simm, a Lya sou eu, e o Blaise é meu!! E a Amy é minha filha, ops isso é outra fic! Eu não passei, mas espero MESMO que você tenha passado!! Sorry pela demora, mas você sabe todos os motivos disso! Obrigada pela rvw, te amo, mamys minhaa!! Bjinhossss!!

**Nah: **Oieeee, florzinhaa fofaaa!! Vc sumiu do mapa, o que houve??? Vê se aparece, to com muitas saudades suas!! E você gostou da fic, que feliz! E sim você sabe de coisas... Mas é segredo! A Amber ainda vai aparecer muito na fic, aguarde! Obrigada pela rvw, te amoo, aparece sua sumidaaa, bjinhoss!!**  
**

**Dessinha McGuiller:** Oiieee, lindosaaaa!! O Blaise é o melhor! Eu amo ele demais! E ele é MEU! Tira o olho!! (- possessiva -) São mesmo, só o Draco que atura mesmo! Espero que esse cap tenha esclarecido algumas coisas para você! Desculpe mesmo a demora, obrigada pela rvw, bjinhosss!!!!

**Jessy Malfoy:** Oieee, amorzinhoo!!! O Blaise é perfeito, e é só meu!! Obrigada pela rvw e não tem problema em ser atrasada não! Desculpe pela demora, vou atualizar AD antes do Natal também!! E simmm \o/ Rebeldeeee!!!!!! (- menos, Lou, menos -) Bjinhos amoree!!!!

**Ferrada Malfoy:** Oiiee, lindinhaaa!!! Que surpresa receber mais uma review, isso me deixou muito contente! E acho que você foi a que menos esperou pelo cap... Fico muito feliz que a minha fic tenha te agradado!!! Espero que você goste desse cap, obrigada pela rvw, bjinhosss!!!!

**Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!!!!**


	3. Descobrindo Segredos

**Capítulo III – Descobrindo Segredos**

Estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio como fazia normalmente, saiu do carro trancando-o em seguida. Precipitou-se para a porta usando a chave mágica que tinha para abri-la, entrou rapidamente seguindo pelo _hall_, logo depois para o elevador mágico e apertou o último botão no painel. Segundos depois chegava na cobertura do prédio, foi em direção a única porta ali presente e tocou a campainha uma vez, logo depois outra, e mais outra. A porta rapidamente foi aberta por Amber que se encontrava um pouco espantada por vê-lo ali aquela hora e ainda mais porque ele nem avisara que viria, estava com sua bolsa na mão o que demonstrava que estava de saída.

Não deixou que ela formulasse uma única frase, a beijou violentamente segurando-a pela cintura, a morena largou a bolsa no chão e o abraçou pelo pescoço, não importava o que aquilo significava e nem que Nancy estava esperando-a para saírem para as compras, aproveitaria aquela demonstração de afeto da melhor forma possível.

Não importava que aqueles cabelos não fossem ruivos, que ele não se arrepiasse quando ela o tocava, que não sentisse os mesmos calores que sentira no programa, que os olhos não fossem castanhos aparentando esconder um fogo por trás ou que o beijo não fosse tão doce e tão caliente como ele fantasiava que o dela seria, só importava que ele queria esquecê-la e que a melhor forma de fazê-lo era com Amber.

Tentou não pensar da Weasley e deixou o corpo agir por instinto fazendo o que tinha vontade, conseguiu se satisfazere Amber parecia contente ao seu. Achou que finalmente tinha conseguido se esquecer da "Outra", mas foi só fechar os olhos e lá estava ela novamente, o atormentando em pensamento. Levantou da cama, catou suas roupas no chão e entrou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha, quando saiu encontrou a noiva de roupão sentada na cama.

- O que foi tudo isso, Draco?

- Nada, só estava com saudades.

- E precisava disso tudo?

- Você não gostou?

- Gostei, só não é de seu feitio fazer isso.

- Bem, às vezes precisamos inovar.

Ela sorriu e se levantou, beijando levemente perguntou:

- Janta comigo?

- Não posso, tenho que encontrar o Blaise, muitos assuntos da empresa por resolver, fica para a próxima – mentiu.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho que me encontrar com a Nancy mesmo - disse.

- Mande lembranças minhas a ela – deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Pode deixar, mais tarde eu te ligo – estava achando ele, mas não perguntaria, poderia ser só impressão.

- Certo – deu outro beijo na bochecha e saiu do seu apartamento, pegou o carro e voltou para a sua mansão, precisava refletir um pouco.

**( - D & G - )**

Ficou em seu quarto durante algumas horas, o elfo trouxe seu jantar conforme ordenara e acabou por comer ali mesmo. Logo depois se decidiu por um banho de banheira onde ficou por mais um longo tempo, não conseguiu chegar a conclusão alguma ou colocar as suas idéias em ordem, ao menos estava mais relaxado e decidiu que pensaria no que fazer depois.

Vestiu-se e saiu dos seus aposentos, foi avisado por um elfo que Zabine o esperava na sala, desceu as escadas e o encontrou sentado confortavelmente no sofá de couro-de-dragão. O cumprimentou e ofereceu _FireWhisky_ que o moreno recusou, e este perguntou:

- Por que não foi à empresa hoje?

- Eu tinha uns assuntos para resolver.

- Anda pensando muito na ruivinha, é? – provocou.

- Cala a boca, Blaise!

- Isso foi um sim! – sorriu triunfante – Foi atrás dela, não foi?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – rebateu ácido.

- Eu sei que foi! Conte-me, o que aconteceu lá?

- Não quero falar disso!

- E por que não? Levou um fora, foi? – brincou.

Mas ao ver o loiro amarrar ainda mais a cara teve certeza de que foi aquilo mesmo que acontecera e não conseguir conter as gargalhadas. Algum tempo depois o moreno conseguiu se conter e olhou para o amigo que parecia ainda mais zangado, se isso fosse possível.

- Já parou de graçinha? – questionou aborrecido.

- Desculpe, Draco! Mas não tinha como não rir, você o "garanhão" levou um fora e de uma _Weasley_ – debochou.

- Nem me fale, Blaise!

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Mas o pior nem foi ela ter me dado um fora.

- Não?

- Ela tem um filho de cinco anos, Blaise! E é casada com o _Colin Creevey_! – disse frisando o nome do outro.

- O quê? O fã do Potter? – questionou incrédulo.

- Quem tá casado com quem? – perguntou Lya que acabara de chegar a mansão.

Ambos desviaram o olhar para a loira, notando a presença dela ali.

- Não interrompam a conversa por mim – pediu indo cumprimentar os dois na sala.

- Continuem! – incentivou sentando ao lado do namorado – Quem está casado com quem?

- A Weasley está casada com Colin Creevey e tem um filho de cinco anos com ele – disse Draco.

- O quê? – perguntou Lya.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram.

- Mas, Draco, isso não é possível!

- É sim, Lya, eu mesmo vi!

- Não pode ser possível, Draquinho! Pelo simples fato do Colin nem ao menos gostar da fruta.

- Como é que é? – questionaram os rapazes juntos.

- Isso mesmo que eu disse, o Colin é _gay_ desde adolescente – explicou como se mostrasse que dois mais dois são quatro.

- E como então a Gina tem um filho com ele e ainda por cima eles são casados?

- Isso eu já não sei, mas garanto que ele é _gay_.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Pelo simples fato, Draquinho, do Colin ser o meu fotógrafo pessoal desde o início da minha carreira e isso tem quase cinco anos.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou o loiro novamente.

- Claro que eu tenho, mas nunca soube dele ter filho nenhum.

- Eu preciso urgentemente tirar essa história a limpo, tenho certeza de que o documento que eu vi dizia que ele era filho do Creevey.

- Draco, se eu puder ajudar em algo.

- Você pode! Sabe onde ele mora, Lya?

- Eu sabia, mas como ele se mudou tem pouco tempo o novo endereço eu não tenho, mas podemos conseguir no meu trabalho, ele tem um camarim só para ele lá.

- Leve-me lá agora! – pediu já de pé.

- Calma aí, Draco. Agora nós não podemos ir por que lá já fechou, mas como amanhã eu tenho que ir lá mesmo, prometo que te levo comigo.

- Tudo bem, Lya – concordou desapontado, queria descobrir aquilo o quanto antes.

- Veja pelo lado bom, você terá tempo de colocar a sua cabeça em ordem – sugeriu Blaise que estava calado desde então.

- Você tem razão! Eu vou tentar descansar um pouco, fiquem a vontade – disse indo para os seus aposentos.

Após Malfoy se retirar, o moreno imediatamente se levantou abraçando Lya por trás colando-a ao seu corpo enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço ouvindo-a suspirar, aproveitou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- O que você acha de irmos para a piscina aquecida?

- Blaise, e se o Draco nos pegar? Você sabe que ele não gosta que a gente faça "festinha" em sua mansão.

- Ele não vai nos pegar, sem contar que ele mesmo disse para ficarmos a vontade e eu fico muito mais a vontade sem roupa e numa piscina aquecida, ainda mais quando a _minha_ loira está comigo.

- Blaise! – repreendeu-o meio envergonhada.

- Eu sei que você também quer – declarou virando-a de frente e enchendo o seu pescoço de beijos enquanto a sentia acariciar sua nuca, era um sinal de que concordava - Coloca aquele biquíni de onçinha que eu adoro? – pediu com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

- Ah não! Aquele biquíni não!

- E por que não? Você sabe que aquele biquíni me deixa louco!

- Escolhe outro, aquele não!

- Mas eu gosto daquele – argumentou descendo a mão e apertando-a na coxa, aproveitou e mordiscou-a na orelha – Por favor!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Você venceu – cedeu rendida as carícias do namorado, ele sempre a convencia desse tipo de coisa.

O moreno a pegou pela mão e eles seguiram pelos fundos da mansão até chegar à piscina onde conjuraram as roupas desejadas, esperou pacientemente ela se trocar com a roupa que ele queria, e quando a viu com _aquele_ biquíni sentiu um frio na boca do estômago, iria realizar o seu desejo aquela noite e nada nem ninguém o impediria disso.

**( - D & G - )**

No dia seguinte o loiro estava mais descansado e também muito ansioso para descobrir a verdade. Tinha marcado as onze da manhã com Lya, eram 10:55 e ele já estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Odiava ficar ansioso desse jeito para alguma coisa, não era bom sinal, mas parecia que não estava com controle sobre ele mesmo. Resolveu que seria melhor sentar, sentou-se no confortável sofá e sem nem perceber começou a bater com a ponta do pé no chão enquanto não desviava os olhos do relógio. Viu as horas passarem das onze e os minutos tornaram-se mais longos, estava quase tendo um ataque de nervos quando ouviu o som da campainha da porta. Ele mesmo foi atender, dando de cara com a loira que sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia, Draquinho!

- Não me venha com "bom dia", você está atrasada – declarou sério como se aquilo merecesse uma sentença em _Azkaban_.

- Não seja ranzinza, foram só vinte minutos!

- Não foram só vinte minutos, foram vinte e dois minutos e você não tem idéia do quanto foi torturante – declarou.

- Não venha me encher logo de manhã, vamos logo, Sr. Eu-Não-Me-Atraso-Nunca – debochou o puxando pela mão.

Saíram pela porta, passaram pela propriedade e aparataram na porta do estúdio em que a loira trabalhava. Entraram no estúdio e foram barrados na recepção pela secretária do local:

- Srta. Facina, o que faz aqui hoje?

- Oi, Kimberly, como está? – perguntou cordialmente – Eu vim buscar umas coisas que esqueci aqui no início da semana, espero que não se importe – sorriu.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar! Não tem problema, apenas não bagunce lá dentro.

- Pode deixar! Ah, esse daqui – apontou para o loiro – é o meu "cunhado" Draco Malfoy.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Malfoy! – comentou sorrindo abertamente estendendo a mão.

O loiro pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-a delicadamente, mal encostando os lábios, a sentindo arrepiar.

- O prazer é todo meu, Srta. Kimberly – disse sedutoramente.

- Draco, vamos logo! – disse Lya o puxando pela mão corredor adentro.

- Não precisava ter me puxado – reclamou.

- E você não precisava tê-la cantado – retrucou.

- Ah, eu só tava vendo se o meu poder de sedução ainda funcionava – explicou.

- Mas por que Draco? A Weasley não quis você, foi?

- Não quero falar disso, Lya! – respondeu ácido.

- Então, o todo poderoso e garanhão Malfoy foi dispensado, foi? – questionou em tom divertido.

- Tá bom, Lya! Foi isso mesmo, satisfeita? – disse bravo.

A loira explodiu em gargalhadas e só parou após ver o loiro pronto para lhe amaldiçoar.

- Desculpe, Draquinho! Mas não tem como não rir.

- Tudo bem, o Blaise fez o mesmo quando soube, agora vamos logo fazer o que viemos fazer.

Andaram mais um pouco pelo corredor e chegaram numa porta que tinha escrito "Colin Creevey" e forçou a fechadura vendo que estava trancada.

- Como vamos entrar? – perguntou aflito.

- Calma, Draco! Não adianta usar só o _"alohomora"_, porque ele usa uma palavra para trancá-la, mas eu acho que sei qual é – explicou sorrindo.

- E o que acontece se a palavra for errada?

- O ministério chega em menos de cinco minutos – respondeu.

- Ah, mas que maravilha! Era só o que me faltava, ter que lidar com os babacas do ministério.

- Calma, Draco. Eu tenho certeza que eu sei qual é a palavra.

- Vamos logo, Lya. Abra essa porta então.

- Seja o que Merlin quiser – retirou a varinha do bolsa encostando-a na ponta da maçaneta e dizendo "Grifinória", ouviram um estalo mostrando que a porta se abrira.

- Eu disse que abriria! – comemorou Lya de gabando.

- Mas que senha ridícula! Grifinórios são todos estupidamente previsíveis – disse rolando os olhos e recebendo um olhar cortante da loira – Desculpe-me, Lya. Às vezes me esqueço que você foi da Grifinória.

- Tudo bem, a convivência com você e o Blaise fizeram de mim uma quase Sonserina. Agora vamos procurar pistas por aqui, antes que nos descubram – disse entrando na sala e sendo seguido pelo loiro.

- Lya, o que nós estamos procurando exatamente?

- Qualquer foto, papel ou documento que prova que o Colin é casado com a Weasley ou que eles tenham tido um filho.

Ela começou a revistar umas gavetas na mesa que tinha naquela sala enquanto Draco revistava uns armários.

- Draco, olha só o que eu achei – comentou empolgada mostrando uma foto que acabara de achar em uma das gavetas.

- Deixe eu ver! – pediu tirando a foto bruxa da mão da Lya.

Observou atentamente um Colin e uma Gina sorridentes beijando as bochechas rosadas de um Adam, com uns três anos, mais sorridente ainda. Virou a foto e leu numa caligrafia infantil: _"Para o melhor papai do mundo, te amo." _Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com tanta melação e devolveu a foto para o seu lugar de origem.

- Vamos embora, Lya, já achamos o que viemos procurar – disse carrancudo.

- Não mesmo! Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ele é gay! – argumentou revistando umas revistas que estavam dentro de uma outra gaveta.

- Lya, você deve ter se enganado! Vamos logo antes que sejamos pegos – pediu.

- Ahá! Eu achei! – declarou triunfante com uma das revistas na mão.

- O que você achou? – questionou curioso.

- Achei a prova de que estava certa! – disse mostrando ao loiro a conhecida revista _"G Magazine Bruxa"_ que tinha na capa um bonito modelo bruxo totalmente sem roupa e ainda no canto inferior da capa tinha uma etiqueta dizendo: _"Para Colin Creevey, o nosso melhor assinante, edição especial de aniversário."_

Largou imediatamente a revista, horrorizado ao ver do que se tratava e devolveu a revista ao seu lugar.

- Satisfeito de que estou certa? – perguntou.

- Estou, mesmo que isso só tenha servido para me deixar mais confuso ainda – respondeu.

- Só há uma coisa a fazer.

- E o que é?

- Perguntar diretamente ao Colin.

- E você acha que ele vai dizer?

- Qualquer coisa, podemos ameaçá-lo com o seu segredinho – sugeriu Lya.

- Adoro o seu modo sonserino de pensar – sorriu orgulhoso.

- Eu disse que você e Blaise me mudaram.

- Com certeza foi para melhor. Mas você sabe o endereço dele?

- Sei sim, está escrito aqui na etiqueta da capa da revista.

- Vamos aparatar, mas antes – pegou a varinha do bolso e sussurrou um feitiço para que a sala estivesse exatamente igual ao que estava antes de invadirem – pronto, vamos! – segurou na loira e aparataram diretamente em frente a porta do apartamento que seria do Creevey.

- É aqui – disse Lya olhando para o número na porta a sua frente e conferindo com o endereço da revista, olhou para o amigo e perguntou – Pronto?

Recebeu um aceno positivo de Draco e bateu suavemente na porta. Não demorou muito e Gina abriu a porta olhando estupefata para eles reconhecendo o loiro imediatamente.

- Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – questionou ainda incrédula.

**---------------------------------- Fim do Terceiro Capítulo --------------------------**

_**N/B:** _Oi pipous! Como anda a vida de vocês depois de Deathly Hallows?

Espero que vocês não tenham ficado abalados e nem queiram deixar as fanfics de lado, hein? Draco e Gina é tudo de bom! Ainda mais nessa fanfic.

A-DO-RO! O capítulo nem teve muito da nossa ruivinha, mas no próximo virá recheado. E para que o próximo venha mais próximo, MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!

Beijos e cuidem-se!

_**Rafinha M. Potter (a beta-reader anormal da fic)**_

**N/A:** Amoresss! Eu sei que demorei muito a atualizar, a beta (meu amor) betou bem rapidinho eu que me enrolei mesmo, sei que demorei demais mas esse cap não saía de jeito nenhum, e o tempo foi passando e quando vi já estávamos na metade de ano u.u Desculpe de novo, não sei quando o próximo cap saí, espero que até o final do ano (sfhhsufhsuhfushfs), entendam que eu estou em época de vestibular, que só toco no pc final de semana, enfim contratempos, mas as minhas fics não serão abandonadas, eu vou terminá-las, contem com isso. Obrigada a quem ainda manda review, elas me incentivam com a fic.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dani:** Amorrrr! - Vc sumiu ;/ Isso pq vc disse que apareceria nas férias, que maldade! Seu niver tá chegando, e eu acho q é dia 21 (ou 22), e vou te mandar um email de qualquer forma, mas queria falar com vc antes, seu pc consertou?? Espero que esteja tudo bem com vc, vê se me manda notícias por email ou qlqr coisa assim. Obrigada pela sua rvw, vc sabe que eu as amo - e nem preciso dizer nada pq acho q vc já sacou o q aconteceu, mas amo o seu método de raciocínio. Ah, o Blaise está falando pra vc escrever logo A República que ele tem planos para a minha pessoa \o/ A propósito a parte do Blaise com a Lya ficou linda, e eu tenho biquíni de onçinha, se quiser fazer algo parecido na sua fic pode D Te amoo³³, bjss. 

**Ly W.: **Oiee, não desisti da fic e isso nem vai acontecer, mas as atualizações tendem a tardar mesmo ;/ O Draco e suas manias de achar que pode comprar tudo com dinheiro u.u A Gina deu uns fora nele, agora resta saber o que ela fará. E que pedaço de mal caminhoo u.u Obrigada pela rvw, beijoss.

**Thaty:** Oieee, é, a fic tá começando a "bombar" (shufhsuhfsuhfs), acho que demorei mais ainda dessa vez, desculpas mas tá tudo cada dia pior, obrigada pela rvw, beijooo.

**Stra. Malfoy:** Juhhh - Vc sabe como eu demorei, mas eu nem faço de propósito e vc sabe u.u (shufhsuhfsuhfushf) Suas suspeitas estavam certas? Obrigada por comentar sempre, beijoss lindinha e vou betar sua fic, pode deixar!

**Mani Malfoy: **Oiee, desculpa a demora para atualizar. A idéia realmente veio de lá, eu acho a mulher q faz mó estranha, a Gina seria mto melhor, mas concordo q é meio estranho, só q ela tem os motivos dela. O Blaise é perfo, ele é a paixão da minha vida - Mas ohhh, tira o olho pq ele é meu e eu sou ciumenta (hushfsuhfushfus), obrigada pela rvw, beijoss.

**Tatiizinha Malfoy:** Oiee, eu qm tenho que agredecer por vc comentar, obrigada pela rvw! Ele é um amorzinho sim - Eu não posso contar nada, mas o Adam é um menino esperto. E espero que vc não pire mto mais com esse cap (shufshufhsuhfush) Ah simm, a fic da Dani -, o Blaise é MEU, e tira o olho pq ele me pertence, todos os Blaise's me pertencem (gulosa) e obrigada por add a fic nos favoritos, beijosss.

**Ciça:** Oieee, Ciça minhaa! Vc sumiu, voltou e sumiu, decida-se menina! (hsufshufhsuhfush) Obrigada por achar a fic criativa e não é um cabaré não, é a casa da noiva dele mesmo u.u Vê se aparece e fica de vez (atualiza seu flog), beijooos.

**Rafa:** Mamys e beta amada minhaaaa - Eu amo as suas rvws, a cada o grau de loucura é maior e eu amooo - Eu sei como vc ama AO e isso me deixa mto feliz \o/ E vc nunca vai perder o seu posto de beta e de minha mamys, pode ficar tranqüila. Eu juro que se eu achar um Draco eu mando ele ir te ver, mas o Blaise é meu! - Fiquei com medo³ da sua ameaça, nem pense em Blaise e Neville, (vomita) nojo total³³. Te amoo³³, obrigada por comentar, beijossss.

**Biazinhaaa:** Oieee, Bia minha! Obrigada pela rvw e parabéns de novo por ontem, 18 aninhos - Eu amo quando a Gina bate no Draco, é o máximo! Espero que goste do cap, beijosss.

**Tre Star:** Oiee, obrigada pela rvw e por gostar da minha fic, isso me deixa mto feliz. (suifshufhsuhfushfs) Eu acho que esse cap explicou mtas coisas já, ou quase isso. Toda queremos o Draco, mas ele é da minha mamys e eu fico com o Blaise, então eu não sei quem fica pra vc. (shufhsufhsuhfushfus) Desculpas pela demora e continue acompanhando a fic, beijooos.

**Ferrada Malfoy:** Oieee, vc viu a fic no flog /ficsdracoegina né? Eu bem vi lá vc falando que ia ler a fic - Tbm espero que o Draco fique com a Gina \o/ Obrigada por gostar da fic D, e desculpa a demora, beijoss.

**Fabri: **Amor meuuu! Vc sumiu tbm ¬¬ Obrigada pela rvw, acho q o FF parou de implicar com vc \o/ Espero não ter te matado com esse cap, acho que vc vai gostar dele D Ele foi se aliviar com a noivinha dele (hsufhsuhfushfushf), te amoo³³ vê se aparece, beijoss.

**Barbara Granger:** Oieee, vc comenta em todas as minhas fics e isso me deixa mto feliz \o/ Obrigada pela rvw, e não me ameace de morte e nem me mate o vestibular já está fazendo isso, sei que demorei, mas foi inevitável, vou tentar ser mais rápida! Beijoss.

**Anne FireIce:** Oiee, vc foi a que menos esperou pelo cap \o/ Outra me ameaçando, eu tenho que viver para passar no vestibular, se eu não passar ai eu morro e vc nem tem trabalho nenhum u.u, obrigada pela rvw e por gostar da fic, beijoss.

**Bjinhoss, Lou Malfoy!**


	4. Verdadeiras Intenções

**Capítulo IV – Verdadeiras Intenções**

_Recebeu um aceno positivo de Draco e bateu suavemente na porta. Não demorou muito e Gina abriu a porta olhando estupefata para eles reconhecendo o loiro imediatamente._

_- Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – questionou ainda incrédula. _

- Vim falar com você, quero conversar – respondeu tentando ser sincero.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você – retrucou batendo a porta na cara dele.

- Muito delicada, não? – comenta Lya com ironia.

- Se eu fosse você eu abriria a porta, Virgínia – aconselhou falando com a porta sabendo que ela estava do outro lado o ouvindo.

- Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de Virgínia? Para você é Sra. Creevey e é melhor você ir embora Malfoy antes que o Colin chegue – disse com impaciência.

- Como se eu tivesse medo dele, aquele gay não bate nem numa mosca – revirou os olhos.

- O que você disse? – perguntou atônita.

- Como se você não soubesse que ele é gay.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – desconversou.

- Você sabe muito bem – respondeu.

- Está bem, está bem – se convenceu abrindo a porta e deixando-o entrar.

- Draco, eu vou te esperar aqui fora – disse Lya vendo-o acenar positivamente com a cabeça antes de fechar a porta.

- Que fique bem claro, Malfoy, que a minha vida não é da sua conta e eu não sei o porquê de você estar se metendo nela.

- Eu paro de me meter com uma condição.

- Que condição? – perguntou antes que conseguisse se conter.

O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, envolveu-a pela cintura com seus braços e beijou-a antes que ela se desse conta do que ele fazia. A ruiva apanhada pela surpresa correspondeu o beijo com a mesma vontade. Ao perceber que ela não o rejeitara apertou a sua cintura com uma das mãos e trazendo-a para mais perto de si ao mesmo tempo em que ela passava a mão pela nuca dele no mesmo momento em que a porta se abrira e Colin, Adam e Lya entravam por ela.

Draco e Gina se separaram instantaneamente antes que alguém os visse juntos. Colin percebeu algo estranho, mas preferiu não comentar nada achando melhor oferecer algo para beber a todos os presentes. Adam veio imediatamente dar um abraço apertado na mãe.

- Mamãe, tava com saudades – disse dando um beijo na mãe que o pegou no colo.

- Eu também estava, meu amor – respondeu beijando-o de volta – Como foi o passeio com o papai?

- Foi ótimo, tomamos sorvete de chocolate – revelou sorrindo.

- Col, o que eu disse sobre sorvetes antes do almoço? – perguntou repreendendo-o.

- Desculpe, mas ele insistiu e eu não tive como negar.

- Mamãe, quem é esse? – perguntou apontando para o Draco.

- Meu nome é Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – disse oferecendo a mão para o menino apertá-la, o que só serviu para fazê-lo rir e se atirar no colo do mesmo que o segurou por reflexo.

- Nome engraçado – disse rindo fazendo o loiro torcer o nariz – mas eu gostei – sorriu – vem brincar comigo no meu quarto? – perguntou esperançoso.

Malfoy não sabia o que responder, nunca tivera muito contato com crianças e muito menos ido brincar com elas, mas aquele menininho ruivinho estava olhando para ele com tanta esperança que não queria desapontá-lo, sem mencionar que Lya estava basicamente o ameaçando com o olhar a aceitar o pedido de Adam.

- Vamos lá, Adam – respondeu levando o menino ainda no colo para o quarto que ele disse que era o dele.

- Então, Lya da onde você conhece o Malfoy? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, o Blaise Zabine, meu namorado, é o melhor amigo do Draco, eu o conheço já tem uns anos.

- Gin, você sabe que eu sou o fotógrafo da Lya, né?

- Eu sei sim, você já me comentou sobre ela.

- O Colin sempre me falou sobre você e o Adam, na verdade fui eu quem inscreveu o Draco no programa em que você trabalha. Ele e aquelazinha que ele chama de noiva – alfinetou.

- Ela me parece um nojo – comentou Colin.

- Acredite, ela é, ela e aquela amiguinha dela à tira colo – comentou.

- Que amiguinha? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Aquelazinha que vive dando em cima do Blaise.

- Sério? Conte-me isso com detalhes.

A loira começou a contar os detalhes para os dois e a comentar também sobre o mundo das passarelas e as últimas fofocas do mundo artístico. Ficaram algum tempo conversando quando Gina se deu conta de que não tinha idéia nenhuma sobre quem eles tanto falavam e percebeu que aquele assunto a deixava entediada, enquanto Colin parecia adorar saber de cada detalhe da vida alheia. Decidiu ver como seu filho estava com Malfoy, afinal aquilo sim lhe dizia respeito. Chegou ao quarto de fininho espiando pela fresta da porta e a cena que viu a surpreendeu.

Malfoy estava sentado no chão do quarto jogando xadrez bruxo com Adam, parecia muito concentrado em suas possibilidades de movimentos, andou com o cavalo que foi rapidamente abatido por um bispo do ruivinho. Parecia que seu filho estava em vantagem, nenhum dos dois falava uma palavra sequer, pareciam estar numa verdadeira batalha intelectual. Adam deixou seu bispo ser capturado e disse:

- Xeque.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, preocupado, e moveu o seu rei para fora do perigo, realmente o menino jogava muito bem, mais do que qualquer criança que conhecera inclusive ele mesmo. Deu uma pequena espiada na porta e percebeu que alguém os observava e sorriu pra si mesmo. O ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso capturando a rainha do adversário dizendo:

- Xeque.

Não acreditava que se deixara encurralar desse jeito, realmente Adam era muito esperto para sua idade. Fez o único movimento que podia e viu o menino sorrir triunfante ao dizer:

- Xeque-mate!

- Parabéns, você mereceu – sorriu.

- Obrigado – agradeceu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Com quem você aprendeu a jogar assim?

- Com o tio Ron, ele é o melhor no xadrez bruxo e me ensina táticas sempre quando pode. Mamãe não é muito boa no xadrez.

- Ei, quem disse que eu não sou boa? – fingiu-se de ofendida entrando no quarto simulando que não estivera ali os observando.

- O próprio tio Ron e a tia Mione, e você sabe que a tia Mione não mente – revelou muito sério.

Malfoy segurou o riso.

- Está bem, eu admito que não jogo xadrez bruxo muito bem, mas no Quadribol eu sou muito boa.

- Eu me lembro disso em Hogwarts - comentou o loiro.

- Draco, joga de novo comigo? – perguntou.

- Estava querendo mesmo uma revanche e dessa vez eu vou ganhar – odiava perder.

- Eu vou indo pra sala, qualquer coisa me chamem – era incrível o fato de que seu filho estava se dando tão bem com o Malfoy, contudo jamais imaginou que ele poderia ser atencioso com uma criança, ainda mais um filho de uma Weasley.

Realmente o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Foi para sala onde Colin e Lya ainda fofocavam sobre a vida alheia, decidiu ir para a cozinha preparar alguma sobremesa, fez rapidamente um bolo servindo com uma bola de sorvete para os presentes na casa. Entregou a loira e ao loiro na sala que aprovaram, foi para o quarto levando um pedaço para cada um, entrou no quarto e encontrou Malfoy guardando as peças do jogo de xadrez e seu filho dormindo tranqüilamente em sua cama. Ela ofereceu o pedaço do doce ao loiro que agradeceu e se pôs a explicar antes que ela achasse que estuporara a criança:

- Estávamos na quarta partida do jogo quando ele ficou com sono e acabou adormecendo no chão, eu o peguei no colo e o coloquei na cama e guardei o jogo.

- Muito obrigada por não tê-lo decepcionado – ainda estava muito surpresa com por ele agir daquela forma, sempre tivera a impressão de que ele era um frio sem sentimentos ainda mais depois da proposta indecente que fizera a ela naquele dia.

- Não tem como negar certas coisas a crianças. E mais uma coisa, entregue esse bilhete ao Adam, por favor.

- Claro, mas você não quer esperar até ele acordar?

- Eu realmente preciso ir, Weasley. Obrigado por me receber – disse devolvendo o doce intocado e voltando para a sala.

- De nada – respondeu ainda estupefata, quase o perdoara pelo beijo roubado. Quase.

Despediram-se do casal e saíram do apartamento, Lya estava visivelmente curiosa com o que acontecera no apartamento devido ao rosto pensativo que o loiro fazia.

- Então, você vai me contar ou eu vou ter que lançar usar _Legilimência?_

- Você não conseguiria usar _Legilimência _em mim nem que sua vida dependesse disso – respondeu displicente.

- Ai, Draco, não seja mau e me conte – pediu fazendo beiçinho.

- Está bem, eu fiquei jogando xadrez com o Adam, ele é realmente bom, e acabou que ele dormiu, eu o coloquei na cama, a Weasley apareceu e eu pedi que entregasse um bilhete à ele convidando mãe e o filho para um passeio no final de semana.

- E você acha que vai dar certo?

- Eu não tenho certeza, só sei que o caminho mais rápido para se chegar a Weasley é pelo filho sardento dela e que aquele Creevey é mais gay do que qualquer pessoa que eu já vi. Eu não sei qual é história dele, só sei que marido e mulher eles não são mesmo, não de fato – declarou.

- Eu te disse isso desde o início – declarou – mas se eles não são marido e mulher, o Colin é pai do Adam?

- Isso eu ainda tenho que descobrir embora eu duvide muito disso.

**- **Depois você descobre isso, agora vamos para casa porque eu estou com saudades do Blaise.

**( - D & G - )**

Acordou com um beijo molhado no seu rosto e ao ver cabelos ruivos puxou o seu filho para cima de sua cama e o abraçou.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim, mamãe e você?

- Também, meu amor. Gostou de brincar com o Malfoy?

- Muito, ele tem um nome engraçado, mas ele é legal só que não joga xadrez melhor do que eu – disse se orgulhando.

- Ele deixou isso para você – entregou o bilhete - O que diz ai?

- Ele está convidando eu e você para irmos num passeio no sábado de manhã, podemos ir mamãe? Por favor? Por favor? – pediu com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Eu vou pensar, está bem, tenho que ver se consigo folga no trabalho – como poderia negar algo a ele quando ele pedia desse jeito?

- Tá bom, obrigado mamãe – beijou o rosto dela – eu vou contar a novidade pro papai – correu para contar o ocorrido ao Colin.

Será que deveria aceitar? Era uma boa idéia mesmo? Não estava se expondo demais? Afinal, seu filho merecia uma diversão e esse passeio poderia ser interessante, já que Malfoy se mostrara mais humano do que pensara algum dia em toda sua vida, e parecia gostar realmente de Adam. Que mal poderia haver em um passeio com o Malfoy, não é mesmo?

**-- Fim do Quarto Capítulo --**

**N/B**: Nhaah att de aniversário!! PARABÉEENS MANÍSSIMA!! Muitinhos aninhos com plena felicidade e escrevendo capítulos fofíssimos como esse, é o que te desejo! Rsrs!

Como eu já te disse, MUITA vontade de apertar as bochechas do Adam, que guri fofoletee! Sem falar que eu quase não tenho o que corrigir aqui né, ai fico fazendo meus comentários intrometidos e tudo mais! Rsrs...

Hum to amando os rumos que A Outra irá tomar. Leitores, esperem e verão! A-há!

**Mil beijos amore!!**

**Ly.**

**N/A:** Oiee, como estão? Eu sei que eu demorei quase um ano para postar, mas acontecer tanta coisa que nem vale a pena comentar. Só quero que saibam que eu não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics e que vem alguma novidade por ai, estou de volta e é pra valer. Essa postagem era para acontecer dia 01/05/08 que foi o meu aniversário, mas eu fiquei esperando a nota de uma das betas que infelizmente não entrou nesse cap, o cap 12 de AD não demora, está quase todo escrito. Espero que gostem desse cap e obrigada a quem acompanha a fic, ainda.

**Agradecimento:**

**Thaty:** Desculpe pela demora do cap, espero que goste. Beijo.

**barbara granger:** Espero que goste desse cap e que continue lendo. Não passei no vestibular, farei particular mesmo, mas obrigada pelo pensamento positivo. O flog da Rafa fechou, prometo que agora as minhas fics andam. Beijo.

**NelianeMalfoy**: Espero que goste desse cap também, e desculpe a demora para posta-lo. Beijo.

**Ly W.:** No lugar dela eu também daria um fora nele. O Col ser gay varia de fic pra fic, te garanto que do Harry não é mesmo, mas quanto a ser do Col, ai não posso falar. Demorei mais ainda com esse cap, desculpe-me, Beijos.

**Franinha Malfoy: **Obrigada por ler essa minha fic, e o DG começa agora. Também estou com saudades e vê se aparece no msn e espero que goste desse cap. Beijos.

**Stra. Malfoy**: Obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu não posso responder nada, tire suas prórpias conclusões, te amo. Beijos.

**Anne FirenIce:** Desculpe a demora, mas não deu para escrever mesmo. Agora não demora mais, eu acho. Espero que você tenha passado no vestibular porque eu não passei. Obrigada pro ler a fic, E espero que eu tenha solucionado tudo (ou confundido mais) inteligentemente você. Beijos.

**Fabri:** Acho que esse cap está maior do que o anterior. E quem bom que você achou o cap engraçado, eu não sei se eu sei fazer algo engraçado. E eu amo onçinha, mesmo. E sim antes um elfos flagrá-los do que o próprio Draco. Desculpe pela demora. Te amo. Beijos.

**Siy Simon:** Action rolou nesse cap, e quanto ao pai do Adam eu não digo nada. Obrigada por gostar da fic, e desculpe a demora. Beijos.

**Ciça:** Porque será que todo mundo sabe que a Lya de onçinha é um pseudo auto-retrato? u.u Espero que eu tenha esclarecido as coisas pra você nesse cap, ou não. Felizmente vestibular passou. E o próximo cap não demora tanto, eu acho. Beijos.

**Dani Sly**: O importante é que você não esqueceu da fic, e eu entendo sua vida corrida e AD logo será postada, como você bem sabe. Não posso comentar nada sobre a paternidade de Adam. A Lya foi feita pra mim e eu amo muito ela, e o Blaise é meu em quase 10 fics, e eu amo onçinha e a NC deles ficou só pra mim. A Lya é Grifi, mas ela ficou meio Sly sim. Nem tem porque agradecer eu amo seus rolos e estou aqui pra isso. Espero que goste desse cap, te amo, beijos.

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy!**


	5. Um Outro Lado Malfoy

**Capítulo V – Um Outro Lado Malfoy**

Era sábado de manhã e o loiro mal conseguira dormir, recebera durante a semana uma coruja da ruiva dizendo que aceitaram o convite e desde então não conseguira se concentrar em mais nada senão no tão esperado passeio. Escolhera cuidadosamente algo que agradasse o menino pelo pouco que o conhecia, tinha certeza de que ambos ficariam impressionados, seria um passeio inesquecível.

Arrumou-se com antecedência, tomou o seu café e olhou no relógio, ainda estava meia hora adiantado. Pegou tudo o que precisava e saiu da mansão indo buscar a ruiva em casa. Chegou antes do previsto, e não se agüentou, tocando a campainha do apartamento que foi aberta por Colin com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

- Malfoy.

- Creevey – respondeu não tão cordialmente e completou - Virgínia e Adam estão prontos?

- Vou chamá-los, fique a vontade – respondeu se preparando para sair do aposento quando a ruiva aparecia na sala vestida para um passeio informal com Adam em seu colo igualmente arrumado.

- Não precisa, já estamos aqui. Bom dia, Malfoy! – cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Draco – disse o menino seguindo o exemplo da mãe e se segurando para não rir do nome do seu novo amigo.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou o loiro um tanto impaciente para da vista atentamente observadora de Collin.

- Claro – se virou para Collin e disse – se precisar falar comigo sabe como me achar.

- Pode deixar, amor – respondeu o loiro indo beijá-la nos lábios e sussurrando – cuidado onde você está se metendo.

A ruiva respondeu num sorriso ameno e Creevey se despediu de Adam, e os três saíram da casa.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou o ruivinho com curiosidade

- É surpresa, mas tenho certeza que irá gostar.

Entraram na limusine do loiro e seguiram pela estrada, após uma hora de viagem chegaram ao destino e a ruiva não pode deixar de se espantar com o local em que se encontrava.

- O que significa isso, Malfoy?

**( - D & G -)**

A morena andava enfurecida pela sala com a carta que recebera devidamente amassada em suas mãos. A coruja que acabara de receber do seu noivo trouxera notícias ruins, para não dizer, surpreendentes. Ela não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso justamente com ela. Quem Malfoy achava que era para desmarcar a prova do buffet de casamento? Não importava se ele tinha negócios a fazer, ele não podia cancelar. Não sabendo o quanto aquilo significava para ela.

Amber já sabia o que fazer, mas iria precisar da sua amiga para isso.

**(- D & G -)**

A ruiva ainda estava em estado de choque. Não podia acreditar que eles estavam no camarote de luxo da partida de quadribol mais esperada do ano, no qual os ingressos haviam se esgotado no mesmo dia. Como foi que ele conseguira um camarote _só para eles_? Entretanto, não só ela estava maravilhada, como Adam estava no paraíso, sempre fora o sonho dele ver um jogo de quadribol e a partida mais esperada do ano com um camarote exclusivo era mais do que perfeito. Para o deleite do menino a partida durou aproximadamente três horas, ele estava absolutamente extasiado.

Draco fez de tudo para agradá-lo, comprou doces e todas as outras coisas que ele quisera, mesmo Gina pedindo que ele não o fizesse. Como se tudo já não fosse um sonho para o menino, o loiro ainda o levou para conhecer os jogadores dos times.

- Mamãe, você viu que eu ganhei o pomo de ouro da partida autografado pelo Victor Krum? É verdade que ele conhece a tia Mione? – perguntou o ruivinho maravilhado com o pomo nas mãos, segurando-o firmemente.

- Eu vi, meu amor. É sim, sua tia e ele saíram juntos no tempo de escola.

- Como eu nunca soube disso? – perguntou o menino, indignado.

- O seu tio Rony não gosta de tocar nesse assunto. Agradeça ao Draco por tudo.

- Muito obrigado, Draco – agradeceu o ruivinho abraçando o loiro.

- Fico feliz que tenha se divertido.

- Foi o melhor dia da minha vida! Quando podemos repetir? – perguntou a criança com um sorriso travesso.

- Adam! Isso são modos? Que coisa feia! – repreendeu a mãe.

- Eu não sei, Adam. Vai depender de quando a sua mãe quiser jantar comigo.

- Adam, vai comprar um copo de refrigerante – mandou a mãe dando uns sicles para ele que foi imediatamente, dando antes um sorriso cúmplice ao loiro.

- Então, Virgínia, aceita jantar comigo?

- Eu não sei, Draco. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Por que não? Eu não mordo e é apenas um jantar – disse ele olhando diretamente para ela.

- Você é noivo e eu sou casada, não é certo – argumentou quebrando o contato visual.

- Por favor – pediu olhando fundo nos olhos dela e então sorriu – é apenas um jantar sem compromisso, e te dou a minha palavra que eu não farei nada que você não queira.

- Eu não sei, Draco – disse ela ainda hesitante.

- Vamos, eu te levo pra casa na hora que você quiser. Deixe-me tirar essa má impressão que você tem de mim.

"_Acho que você já conseguiu parte disso hoje"_ disse a ruiva mentalmente, e então mordeu o lábio inferior hesitante por um momento antes de aceitar.

- Te busco sábado que vem às oito da noite na sua casa – disse o loiro mal contendo a sua felicidade.

Adam voltou momento depois com o seu refrigerante numa mão e o pomo de ouro na outra entendo pela expressão hesitante da mãe e pelo sorriso de Draco, que ela aceitara o convite. Ele sorriu satisfeito, olhando o pomo em suas mãos e dizendo para si mesmo que gostava e muito desse novo amigo.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa – disse o loiro.

O ruivinho _realmente_ gostava de Draco.

**(- D & G -)**

A loira estava na bancada do seu apartamento observando o seu namorado cozinhar o jantar. Ele estava extremamente sexy sem blusa devido ao calor do fogão, com apenas uma calça jeans e com uma colher de pau na mão misturando o molho do macarrão. Lya estava avaliando se a sua fome era maior do que a sua vontade de fazê-lo desistir do jantar.

Aproximou-se dele o abraçando por trás enquanto dava um beijo no seu pescoço, sussurrando:

- Falta muito para o jantar ficar pronto?

- Estou quase terminando, falta só o molho, está com fome? – perguntou o moreno distraído.

- _Muita_ fome – respondeu a loira mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto dava um apertão em sua nádega.

Blaise já estava começando a sentir um formigamento no baixo ventre e nem tinham começado a jantar ainda. Ele se virou para a namorada que usava um dos seus vestidos decotados favoritos e perguntou:

- Você está querendo me provocar, não é?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Sr. Zabine – respondeu ela se fingindo de inocente enquanto deslizava as unhas pelo abdome do moreno, sentindo-o arrepiar.

- Você sabe muito bem a que eu me refiro, está me impedindo de terminar o jantar – acusou ele.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você fica absurdamente sexy enquanto cozinha – rebateu ela com a voz rouca enquanto mordiscava o outro lóbulo da orelha dele ainda o arranhando no abdome.

Blaise estava começando a perder o pouco autocontrole que ainda possuía e o molho não estava terminado. Lya sabia muito bem quais eram os seus pontos fracos e se utilizava deles como bem queria.

- Sabe, estou pensando seriamente em pularmos o jantar e irmos direto para a _sobremesa,_ na qual você será a minha _única_ refeição – insinuou ela mordiscando o lábio inferior do namorado que acabou por mandar o autocontrole pro inferno e beijou apaixonadamente colando os corpos.

Ele a apertava desesperadamente pela cintura enquanto ela o envolvia pelo pescoço sem interromper o beijo. Ele a levantou colocando-a sentada na pia de mármore se encaixando no meio de suas pernas que ela enlaçou ao redor dele trazendo-o mais para perto sentindo a já proeminente ereção dele, não podendo contar um gemido de aprovação. O moreno desfez o laço do vestido que era preso pelo pescoço dela se detendo em beijar cada parte da pele que estava à amostra do seu ombro até o pescoço enquanto ela o arranhava nas costas suspirando o seu nome, ele não se conteve e a fez arquear o corpo possibilitando a completa retirada do vestido e jogando-o no chão.

Ao olhar de relance para o fogão foi que Blaise se lembrou do molho e se separou de Lya para apagar o fogo, pegou a colher de pau e trouxe um pouco do molho até a namorada para que ela dissesse se estava bom. A loira aprovou o molho e ele trouxe mais um pouco para que agora ele mesmo experimentasse, derramou propositalmente o molho no pescoço dela onde estivera beijando segundos antes e limpou com a língua toda região dando pequenas mordidas. 

- Sabe, acho que achamos uma boa utilidade para o molho hoje à noite – comentou ela com a respiração pesada aproveitando a carícia do namorado.

Blaise riu perante ao comentário dela e pegou mais molho derramando no colo dessa vez e se dispondo a limpar em seguida, ela apertou ainda mais as pernas ao redor dele acariciando a sua nuca enquanto suspirava de prazer. enquanto Exatamente nesse momento alguém tocava a campainha.

Lya resolveu ignorar a campainha incitando o namorado a continuar com as carícias, quando a campainha soou mais três vezes seguidas e de forma insistente. O moreno xingou todos os deuses que conhecia e se separou da namorada, que estava com a cara emburrada prestes a ter um ataque de fúria, muito a contragosto se dispondo a atender a campainha que soou outra vez.

Zabine respirou fundo tentando controlar as emoções que ainda o dominavam e abriu a porta encontrando as duas ultimas pessoas que esperava ver na face da terra e dando graças aos céus que Lya tivesse ficado na cozinha.

**(- D & G -)**

Malfoy voltou para casa realmente feliz consigo mesmo, conseguira agradar Adam, que fora o seu principal objetivo esta noite. E conseguiu o mais importante, o seu encontro. Depois do jantar tinha certeza que se livraria dessa obsessão doentia pela Weasley e poderia seguir em frente com a sua vida. Só precisava inventar outra desculpa para se livrar de Amber, algo que ela não suspeitasse, ela nunca saberia dessa pequena traição.

**(- D & G -)**

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Blaise ainda perplexo tentando esconder a sua evidente ereção pelo vão da porta.

- Blaise, eu preciso falar com você, mas vejo que chegamos em má hora – respondeu Nancy indicando a visível situação dele.

- Obviamente, Lya está na cozinha e não vai gostar nada de encontrar vocês duas aqui há essa hora. Mas afinal o que é de tão importante que não podia esperar até amanhã?

- Eu quero saber onde o Draco está – declarou Amber.

- Numa viagem de negócios como você bem sabe – respondeu automaticamente – e não acredito que você veio até aqui para perguntar _isso._

- Não me venha com essa, Blaise. Draco me disse que estaria com você numa viagem de negócios e se você, obviamente, não foi, ele também não. Agora me diga onde ele está.

- Eu já disse que ele está viajando a negócios – disse calma e lentamente como se explicasse pra uma criança que dois e dois são quatro.

- Não vamos sair daqui até que você me fale toda a verdade – declarou cruzando os braços na direção do busto vendo a amiga em seguida imitar o seu gesto.

Lya apareceu ao lado de Blaise completamente alinhada em seu vestido como se esse nunca tivesse deixado o seu corpo, olhou de forma desagradável as convidadas indesejadas na porta e falou:

- Se você não tem a capacidade de cuidar do seu namorado não sou eu quem lhe dirá onde ele está.

- Noivo – corrigiu Amber entredentes.

- Talvez ele não lhe veja da mesma forma, afinal se você nem ao menos sabe onde ele está ou _com quem está_ – insinuou debochada.

- Ora sua... – esbravejou Amber sendo segurada pela amiga.

- Vamos, termine a frase! Será a última coisa que você irá pronunciar no próximo mês – ameaçou a loira.

- Lya, não provoca – pediu o moreno sussurrando em seu ouvido e a segurando pelos ombros – Amber, acho melhor vocês irem.

- Você ainda me paga, Lya!

- Sabe qual a diferença entre nós? Você só fala e eu cumpro as minhas promessas – disse pegando a varinha no bolso traseiro do namorado e se preparando para lançar um feitiço.

Zabine prevendo ação da namorada tomou a varinha de sua mão fechando a porta em seguida.

- Eu ia dar uma lição nelas! – reclamou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Não, você ia usar magia num prédio trouxa, sabe que isso é perigoso.

- Elas mereciam uma lição só por terem nos interrompido – declarou com fúria.

- Você fica tão sexy brava – disse ele a abraçando pela cintura enquanto beijava o seu pescoço – e se o problema é que fomos interrompidos, podemos resolver isso agora.

- Eu acho que deveríamos avisar o Draco sobre a desconfiança da noiva dele – comentou arranhando as costas nuas do namorando sentindo-o morder e lamber a pele do seu pescoço.

- Talvez, no entanto não há nada que faça eu me desgrudar de você agora – declarou a erguendo do chão e a encaixando no seu colo, fazendo o caminho em direção a cama de casal sem parar de beijar o seu pescoço.

Lya esqueceu imediatamente de sua vontade de avisar o amigo, dizendo para si mesma que o faria amanhã, se rendendo de vez as caricias do namorado e sem interrupções.

**(- D & G -)**

Malfoy passara a semana inteira agradando Amber, ficara levemente preocupado pelas suas suspeitas, e pretendia mantê-la bem longe de Gina para que ela não pudesse estragar os seus planos. Foi a todos os locais que ela queria e deixara escolher as coisas mais caras para o casamento. Arquitetou todos os detalhes de uma verdadeira viagem para a Europa para que ela pensasse que realmente iria e que não o interrompesse no dia do seu encontro.

Tudo tinha dado certo, chegara a embarcar no avião fazendo-a acreditar que realmente tinha viajado. Aparatou em casa e confirmou todos os detalhes para o jantar a noite. Nada poderia dar errado.

**(- D & G -)**

Estava pronta no horário marcado quando ouviu a campainha da casa tocar. Ela foi correndo abrir, não sem pegar a bolsa na mesa e dar uma última conferida no seu visual ao espelho, estava com um vestido longo de _chifon_ verde musgo, estava sozinha em casa, Colin saíra com Adam para uma noite de pai e filho.

Ao abrir a porta de casa encontrou o motorista de Draco com um envelope para ela, onde dizia que era uma chave de portal que a levaria para o encontro. Tocou na chave de portal e sentiu a comum fisgada no umbigo, segundos depois estava em frente a uma lustrosa porta de madeira. Antes de tocar um elfo abriu a porta a cumprimentando e pedindo que ela o acompanhasse.

Seguiu o elfo, reparando em cada detalhe por onde era conduzida. Tudo exibia luxo, tinha que admitir que Malfoy tinha um ótimo gosto. O elfo parou subitamente, indicando a porta a sua frente, se despedindo dela e falando que o seu senhor a esperava na varanda.

A ruiva segurou mais firmemente a bolsa na mão esquerda e adentrou a porta, se deparando com uma enorme varanda, que acomodava uma luxuosa mesa de jantar com cadeira para dois, e o loiro que a fez perder o fôlego de tão lindo que estava em seu traje.

Draco se aproximou dela, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na mão, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Observou atentamente como o pano do vestido caia perfeitamente pelo seu esbelto corpo e foi incapaz de conter o sorriso torto ao vê-la corar pelo seu olhar e não pode deixar de comentar:

- Verde é a minha cor favorita, e fica especialmente bem em você.

- Obrigada – respondeu, meio envergonhada pelo elogio.

Malfoy a convidou a sentar-se na mesa e pediu que o chefe trouxesse o prato especial _Escalope de vitela ao molho rôti_, especialidade do seu chefe francês.

A ruiva olhou meio em dúvida para aquela comida que ela nunca tinha nem ouvido falar, mas confiou no bom gosto do seu anfitrião. Provou a comida e não pode evitar uma expressão de satisfação ao senti-la em sua boca, era extremamente suculenta.

- Isso é fantástico – não pode evitar comentar bebericando o seu copo de vinho tinto que estava na mesa.

- Sabia que gostaria – comentou com um sorriso presunçoso.

Continuaram comendo e falando sobre trivialidades até que a ruiva não se agüentando mais, comentou:

- Eu realmente estou impressionada que você não tenha mencionado a minha família até agora.

- Não acho que insultar a sua família seria o melhor meio de te impressionar. Além do mais eu não tenho nada contra eles, o meu problema é apenas contra o trio perfeição.

- Realmente não seria. – sorriu – Eu não entendo esse ódio deles.

- Não há como explicar, apenas nunca nos gostamos desde a primeira vez que nos vimos e o fato de nossas casas serem rivais não ajudou muito.

- Você deveria tentar conhecê-los, são pessoas realmente agradáveis.

- Isso é algo que nunca vai acontecer, Weasley. Vamos mudar de assunto antes que eu tenha uma indigestão.

- Sabe, às vezes você é mais infantil que o Adam.

- Falando no Adam, como ele está?

- Ele está bem, não para de falar que quer sair com você de novo.

- Já que você mencionou o Adam, eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer. Na verdade é mais uma constatação. – ela assentiu permitindo que ele prosseguisse – O Creevey não é o pai biológico do Adam, não é mesmo?

A ruiva manteve a expressão séria embora o louro tenha visto uma ruga de preocupação nascer em sua face.

- A paternidade do meu filho não lhe diz respeito, Malfoy.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Quando estiver pronta pra falar sobre isso, estarei aqui para ouvir.

- Eu não entendo essa sua fixação sobre mim e o meu filho.

- É apenas curiosidade. Eu só gostaria de entender os seus motivos.

- Eu não sei se posso confiar em você.

- Sonserinos tem má fama. – sorriu, triste - Vamos fazer assim, pode perguntar qualquer coisa da minha vida que eu responderei sinceramente, mais íntima ou pessoal que seja.

- Por que me convidou para jantar?

- Porque você me intriga e eu gosto da sua companhia.

- Mas por que eu? E porque agora?

- Eu não sei, talvez aquele programa tenha realmente me mostrado que eu não tenho o relacionamento com a Amber que eu achei de tivesse. E talvez também eu agora esteja procurando por algo que me faça desistir desse casamento.

- E eu sou esse 'algo'?

- Eu não sei, Virgínia. Eu só sei que eu gosto quando estou com você e realmente não sei o que isso significa.

Ela sorriu meio constrangida e meio feliz com a revelação que ele fizera, não esperava tanta sinceridade dele. Respirou fundo e decidiu que era a hora de compartilhar o seu segredo com ele, percebeu que era importante que ele soubesse quais foram os seus motivos e que tudo o que fizera fora pensando no filho.

- Colin não é o pai biológico do Adam, embora seja o único pai que ele conheceu.

- Quem é o pai do Adam?

- Você provavelmente não sabe, mas eu freqüentei uma faculdade trouxa de jornalismo junto com o Colin, que fez fotografia. Eu namorava um cara na faculdade, o nome dele era Carl Wilson, ele era trouxa. Nós namoramos durante quase um ano, na metade da faculdade eu engravidei. Eu trabalhava para pagar a faculdade e agora com um bebê eu precisaria de ajuda. Contei a ele sobre a minha gravidez e ele me acusou de estar dando o golpe do baú insinuando que nem tinha certeza se o filho era dele, e exigiu que eu o tirasse. – o rosto da ruiva tencionou de raiva enquanto ela apertava os nós dedos até ficarem brancos.

– Eu não queria um filho naquele momento, mas eu não podia matar algo que eu já amava. Eu estava desesperada e sem saber o que fazer. Colin como o melhor amigo do mundo deu a idéia de fingirmos para todos que o filho era dele, para minha família e para os nossos amigos. Ele nunca havia revelado a sexualidade dele para o mundo e eu sem saída concordei. Continuei trabalhando até quando a minha gravidez me permitiu, mas larguei a faculdade, nunca contei ao Carl que eu tive o bebê, nem nunca mais soube dele. Col se formou e conseguimos comprar uma casa e nos casamos, Adam nasceu por sorte ruivo e bem parecido comigo, e Col deu para ele mais do que eu poderei agradecer em toda minha vida.

- Adam sabe que Creevey não é o seu pai biológico?

- Nós contamos para ele ano passado. Adam entendeu tudo muito bem, mas para ele Col ainda é o seu pai, e eu prefiro que seja assim.

- Uau. Definitivamente não é o que eu esperava.

- Ano passado, estivemos apertados de dinheiro e eu entrei para o programa para ajudar mais nas despesas. Eu não me orgulho de trabalhar lá, mas é um trabalho honesto e eu preciso do dinheiro.

- Eu não estou te julgando, Virgínia. Eu acho impressionante tudo o que você fez pelo seu filho. Ele deve estar muito orgulhoso de ter uma mãe como você.

A ruiva sorriu e abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhada pelo elogio. Eles tinham terminado o jantar e os elfos tiraram a louça muito habilmente da mesa e trouxeram a sobremesa. Logo em seguida, alguns instrumentos vieram flutuando de dentro da casa e se acomodaram na sacada.

- Ah, ai estão. – Draco abriu seu grande sorriso satisfeito – achei que podíamos comer sobremesa ao som de alguma boa música. Se não se importar.

Certamente ela não se importava – o violino, a viola e o violoncelo encantados começaram a se mover gerando uma melodia clássica incrível. Gina adorava o tipo de música e se permitiu ouvir as notas que tornavam a atmosfera única, enquanto o _C__rème Brûlée_ dissolvia em sua boca.

Na ultima nota daquela primeira música, uma chuva de pétalas de rosa caiu sobre eles suavemente. Draco tirou uma rosa inteira de algum lugar e levantou da sua cadeira, indo até ela e lhe entregando a flor.

- Obrigada, está sendo realmente uma boa surpresa.

- Isso é bom. Me concede a honra?

Ele estendia a mão em sua direção. Uma nova musica se iniciara, em ritmo lento e vibrante. Ela disse a si mesma que iria, para não estragar o momento, mas a verdade é que a idéia de dançar com Draco lhe atraia muito mais do que poderia se recomendar.

Começaram a dançar de forma lenta quase sem se mover, apenas sentindo as vibrações que passavam pelos seus corpos com a simples intimidade que uma dança lhes proporcionava. Acertaram o ritmo um do outro e se deixaram levar, dançando como se fossem apenas um sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

E foi naquele momento dançando ao som dos violinos sob o céu estrelado de Londres, se perdendo nos olhos um do outro que eles tiverem que alguma coisa entre eles estava mudando. E que seria algo irreversível.

Quase sem sentir, aproximaram os rostos lentamente e uniram os lábios num beijo, primeiramente apenas um roçar, segundos depois ela entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para sua a língua, que foi de encontro a sua causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Ela levou as suas mãos para o pescoço do loiro ditando o ritmo do beijo que era cada vez mais sensual.

Ele apertou a sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto de si enquanto mordiscava o seu lábio inferior, deslizando a sua outra mão pelas suas costas, ouvindo-a suspirar no meio do beijo. Sentiu-a aumentar o ritmo do beijo, deslizando as unhas pelo seu pescoço. Ele não se conteve em trazê-la ainda mais para si e deslizou uma das mãos até a sua coxa apertando fortemente, ouvindo-a gemer contra a sua boca. Começou a sentir um leve formigamento na região do baixo ventre, por Merlin aquela mulher o tirava do sério em segundos.

Quase como se ela tivesse lido a sua mente, interrompeu o beijo e encostou a sua testa na dele, enquanto ambos respiravam rapidamente. Quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, a ruiva disse:

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora.

O loiro incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa e ainda desnorteado com as sensações que ela lhe fazia sentir com um simples beijo apenas concordou dizendo que a levaria de carro até em casa.

Ao chegarem ao prédio onde ela morava, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Obrigada pela belíssima noite – ela agradeceu sorrindo.

- Obrigado você, por ter me dado a oportunidade de mudar o conceito que você tem de mim.

- E eu não me arrependo – disse como se fosse uma confissão.

Malfoy se aproximou lentamente dela e a beijou suavemente nos lábios como se desejasse 'boa noite', entrou no carro dando o seu típico sorriso torto e acelerando com o carro dali. A ruiva sorriu bobamente para o local em que o carro estivera e suspirou profundamente entrando no prédio em seguida. Estava definitivamente sentido mais que simpatia por ele.

Mal sabiam eles que do outro lado da rua um homem escondido em um carro trouxa tirara fotos da despedida dos dois a mando de sua cliente.

**(- D & G -)**

A morena bufava de fúria quando saiu do escritório do detetive particular que contratara para descobrir o motivo do seu noivo estar tão estranho, as fotos queimavam dentro de sua bolsa como se estivessem em chamas.

Amber não podia conceber a idéia de estar sendo traída por aquelazinha do programa de televisão, quem ela pensava que era para querer acabar com o casamento dos seus sonhos? Ah, mas ela pagaria muito caro. Iria acabar com aquilo que ela mais amava no mundo.

Pegou o celular e ligou para o detetive pedindo que descobrisse tudo que pudesse sobre a vida de Virgínia Weasley. Quando descobrisse com quais armas podia brigar nessa guerra, a faria agonizar por sua clemência, e então desferiria o golpe de misericórdia.

E quanto ao seu amado noivo, ela tinha planos para ele também. Iria tirar da sua vida o seu objeto de obsessão, o faria implorar pelo seu perdão e então eles poderiam se casar, sendo o casal mais invejado do mundo bruxo.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fim do Quinto Capítulo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**N/A:** Como prometido em **Alianças Desfeitas** (que também foi atualizada), atualização aqui antes do Natal. Eu sei que eu demorei muito, e eu só posso pedir desculpas para vocês. Mas esse cap foi realmente complicado, as coisas estão acontecendo e a verdade sobre a paternidade do Adam foi revelada. O que será que Amber está armando? E sim, eu não resisto em por Blaise e Lya no cap, eles são tão lindos. O próximo cap vem rápido, prometo. A fanfic está na metade e ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Obrigada a quem ainda manda reviews e acompanha a fic. Quem quiser falar comigo meu MSN encontra-se no meu profile, e as reviews foram respondidas por replay.

**Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo.**

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy!**

**N/B:** Hummmm... tem como resistir ao Draco? Impossível. No lugar da Gina... ai, ai. Mas agora é só esperar para ver o resultado disso tudo. Já sinto cheiro de confusão. Se vocês também estão curiosas (os) mandem reviews! E tenha um natal feliz... quem sabe papai noel deixa um Draquinho para cada uma, não?

Beijo, beijo!

**Rafa**

**N/B: **Oh, Blaise e Lya, realmente, realmente sinto falta deles se agarrando por todos os cantos *.* Huahsuha e o Draco, ele finge bem que é um cavalheiro honrado, mas basta um beijinho da Gina e já vai apalpando a garota (É, mas eu não a ouvi reclamar, de qualquer maneira...) E, cara, se o Voldie estivesse na ativa, bem que podia usar esse potencial vingativo da Amber, hein, hehê. Adorei, mana, mal posso esperar para ver o circo pegar fogo!

**Beeijos! Ly. **


	6. A Verdade

**Capítulo VI – A Verdade **

Draco nunca dormiu tão bem uma noite como aquela depois do jantar com a ruiva. Ele sabia o quanto queria realmente estar com ela, tudo o que ela lhe contara na noite passada só o fez gostar dela ainda mais, mesmo que ele não soubesse o que isso significava. Continuou deitado por mais algum tempo até que a campainha da Mansão soou e ele viu um elfo avisá-lo que seu amigo o esperava na sala. Fez a sua higiene pessoal, se arrumou e desceu para falar com Blaise.

O moreno tinha um semblante de preocupação no rosto e o loiro achou melhor que fossem conversar em seu escritório. Assim que entraram Malfoy perguntou:

- O que foi que aconteceu, Blaise?

- Ontem a noite aconteceu uma coisa estranha, a sua noiva e a amiguinha dela foram ao apartamento da Lya querendo saber onde você estava.

- Amber e Nancy foram à casa da Lya? – perguntou incrédulo.

- É, elas sabiam que eu estava lá. Eu vim aqui lhe avisar para tomar cuidado com a Amber, ela parecia bastante furiosa quando Lya insinuou que você estaria com outra pessoa.

- A Lya o quê? – ele mataria aquela traidora.

- Ela não fez por mal, as duas nos atrapalharam num momento importante e a Lya não perdeu a chance de provocá-las. – respondeu o moreno justificando as atitudes da namorada. – Mas isso não vem ao caso, como foi o seu encontro com a ruiva?

- Foi indescritível – respondeu sem achar outra palavra adequada para descrever a melhor noite que tivera.

- Conseguiu o que queria? – perguntou com um sorriso torto.

- Meus planos mudaram, Blaise.

- Mudaram como?

- Não é mais mero capricho, eu acho que estou gostando dela – revelou querendo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu acho que sim, a noite que eu passei com ela foi uma das melhores que eu já tive e eu só quero estar com ela de novo.

- Sabe, isso me lembra quando eu conheci a Lya. Eu me sentia exatamente desse jeito.

- Blaise, você conheceu a Lya numa festa de uma amiga modelo dela enquanto jogavam _Strip Poker_ – disse interrompendo o amigo.

- Eu sei, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que depois que ela me venceu com um _Full House_ eu sabia que não podia passar mais um minuto longe dela. – disse rindo se recordando do passado - A diferença é que você tem um problema, o que você fará com a Amber?

- Eu realmente não sei. – respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos - Eu estou tão confuso, nunca me senti assim antes, como se estivesse sem chão.

- Sinto lhe dizer amigo, mas você foi fisgado. A ruiva merece os meus parabéns – comentou sorrindo.

- Sem graçinhas, Blaise – ameaçou.

- Você está meio enrascado, meu amigo. Não sei se você se lembra, mas o seu casamento será daqui uns meses.

- Eu sei disso, eu só não sei o que a Virgínia sente por mim e eu não posso largar a Amber sem saber se eu posso ter algo com a Weasley.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, bem, eu só vim aqui dar o recado para você. E cuidado Draco, a Amber é mais esperta do que você pensa – disse se despedindo do amigo e saindo da mansão.

O loiro ficou no seu escritório pensando na conversa que tivera com o amigo, o melhor a fazer era esperar uns dias até procurar a Weasley de novo e saber se o que ela sentia por ele era real. Mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que aquela noite fora tão especial para ela também.

**( - D & G - )**

A morena se arrumou deslumbrante para visitar o noivo, esperara os dias que ele lhe dissera que voltaria da 'viagem' para ir até a Mansão atrás dele. Estava impaciente para saber o que o detetive conseguiria sobre aquelazinha, tinha certeza de que acharia as armas necessárias para o seu plano. Esperou dar a hora indicada e aparatou na porta da mansão tocando a campainha sendo imediatamente atendida por um elfo indicando que o Sr. Malfoy encontrava-se na mesa de jantar esperando-a para almoçar.

Ele se levantou da onde estava vindo-a cumprimentar com um cálido beijo nos lábios. A convidou para sentar à mesa onde ficaram conversando sobre o tempo que estiveram separados e a suposta viagem de negócios que ele tivera. Hatwaysabia que provavelmente Zabine o teria avisado sobre as suas suspeitas da viagem, mas se ele queria fazer de conta que realmente viajara, ia jogar o seu jogo. Almoçaram tranquilamente e conversaram sobre amenidades até que ela decidiu introduzir o assunto do noivado.

- Sabe, Draco, essa sua viagem atrapalhou os meus planos para o nosso casamento, mas eu consegui arrumar outra hora para a prova do buffet e dessa vez não tem como você fugir – declarou sem aceitar contestações.

- Só me dizer o dia e a hora e lá eu estarei – garantiu.

- Será no outro sábado às nove da manhã.

O loiro assentiu concordando e ela sem poder esconder a felicidade que sentia se aproximou dele o beijando apaixonadamente sendo correspondida de imediato. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços do loiro até chegar sua nuca onde arranhou levemente sem interromper o beijo, para logo depois beijar o pescoço, dando leves mordidas.

Draco, surpreso com a atitude inesperada de sua noiva, não pôde fazer nada além de corresponder ao ato. Beijou-a intensamente deslizando as mãos pela suas costas e sentindo-a corresponder do mesmo modo. O breve desejo que sentiu ao estar com ela evaporou em segundos a se ver comparando-a com a ruiva, a sua mente vagou para a noite que tivera com Gina e o que ela o fez sentir com um simples beijo.

E então ele percebeu que não poderia ir até o fim da onde aquilo terminaria, não depois da noite passada. Mas como parar a noiva sem fazê-la suspeitar de algo? Para seu alívio ouviu o celular de Amber tocando e ela muito a contra gosto foi atendê-lo e se desculpou com ele dizendo que teria que ir a socorro da amiga e que eles se falavam mais tarde. E primeira vez desde que a conhecera agradeceu internamente o intrometimento de Nancy nesse momento.

**( - D & G - )**

Gina passara os dias desde o jantar evitando Colin ao máximo, não tinha coragem de contar ao amigo tudo o que se tinha acontecido, mas não poderia evitar o assunto por muito mais tempo, não quando apenas pensar no loiro era atingida por um turbilhão de sentimentos.

Aproveitaria a oportunidade de que o filho não estava em casa e conversaria com ele, o amigo quando a viu imediatamente entendeu sobre o que ela queria falar e sentou com ela no sofá da sala segurando a sua mão para demonstrar apoio como sempre fazia.

- Colin, o jantar foi tão maravilhoso – confessou com um leve desespero na voz.

- Se foi tão maravilhoso assim por que esse medo todo de me contar o que aconteceu?

- A partir do momento em que eu falar se tornará algo real e eu não sei se estou pronta pra isso – confessou.

- Pronta para o quê?

- Abrir o meu coração de novo e correr o risco de me machucar, eu não sei se suportaria isso de novo.

- Calma, Gin. Respira fundo e me conte com detalhes sobre o jantar – pediu fazendo carinho na mão dela.

- Foi tão lindo, Col. Ele preparou tudo na cobertura dele, jantamos sob o céu estrelado um prato de um cheff francês que eu não lembro o nome e ele foi tão atencioso em todos os momentos sempre fazendo com que eu me sentisse bem com ele. Em nenhum momento ele fez qualquer piada sobre a minha família e eu me senti tão bem com ele que quando ele me perguntou sobre o Adam eu acabei contando a verdade a ele.

- Você contou toda a verdade?

- Eu só senti que poderia confiar nele e contei, e ele disse que me admirava pelo que eu tinha feito pelo meu filho.

- Isso é muito bom, Gin. Ele está realmente diferente da época da escola.

- Eu sei e é isso que mais me assusta, eu tenho medo que ele volte a ser aquele garoto detestável que era em Hogwarts.

- Eu duvido muito, ele é outra pessoa agora.

- E depois do jantar apareceram instrumentos musicais mágicos e ficamos dançando sob as estrelas e naquele momento foi como se fossemos uma pessoa só, tão conectados e então ele me beijou e eu esqueci onde eu estava. Eu sei que parece loucura. – riu nervosa.

- Não, Gin. Está tudo mais do que claro pra mim, você está apaixonada, meu amor.

- Não, Col, eu não posso. Não por ele, ele tem noiva.

- E daí? Não acho que ele goste realmente dela e se o que você me relatou for verdade, ele deve estar caidinho por você também. Não dou três semanas pra essa Amber rodar.

- Obrigada, Col, por tudo sempre – disse abraçando forte o amigo.

- Estou aqui para o que você precisar.

Ficaram abraçado algum tempo apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro como há muito tempo não faziam. Adam entrou na sala meio sonolento e pulou no colo da mãe perguntando:

- O que tá acontecendo aqui?

- Nada, meu amor, estamos apenas conversando.

- Você tá diferente mamãe – declarou ele passando os dedos nas sardas do rosto da ruiva.

- Diferente como?

- Não sei, só mais feliz.

- É porque ela tá apaixonada, Adam – disse o loiro para o menino.

- Sério, mamãe? É pelo Draco, não é?

- É sim, é por ele.

- Eu gosto dele, ele é divertido e ele gosta de você – disse fazendo carinho no cabelo ruivo da mãe.

- Obrigada, meu amor – agradeceu a mãe abraçando o filho forte.

- Quem quer tomar sorvete? – propôs o loiro.

Adam foi o primeiro a pular do sofá e ir trocar de roupa. A ruiva deu um beijo no amigo e foi se arrumar também. Estavam prontos para sair quando a campainha do apartamento soou e Colin o mais perto da porta foi atender.

- Boa tarde, por favor, a Virgínia está?

- Vou chamá-la. – disse o loiro fechando a porta e indo chamar a ruiva - Gina, é pra você.

Ela foi até a porta ainda sorridente e abriu se deparando com alguém que não esperava ver.

- Amber, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim ter uma conversinha com você, Weasley. Vai me convidar a entrar ou os seus modos são tão rústicos que nem isso você sabe o que é?

- Você não vai entrar na minha casa – garantiu, bloqueando a visão da morena.

- Está tudo bem ai? – perguntou Colin aparecendo na sala com um olhar intrigado.

- Está sim, Col, eu só terei uma conversinha com ela aqui no corredor, tranque a porta e não saia daqui de casa – enfatizou segurando com força a varinha na mão direita.

Saiu para o corredor mostrando a varinha em punho como um sinal silencioso de ameaça e fechou a porta de casa ouvindo-a ser trancada por dentro.

- O que você quer, Hatway?

- Eu quero que você se afaste do _meu_ noivo – ameaçou.

- Ou o quê?

- Ou coisas muito ruins podem acontecer com o seu filhinho.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A TOCAR NO MEU FILHO – ameaçou ficando vermelha, apertando a varinha fortemente até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, se controlando para não azará-la no meio do corredor do seu prédio trouxa.

- Você não me assusta Weasley, olhe só pra você, patética achando que o Draco pode realmente sentir algo por você algum dia?

- Se eu não te assusto por que então você está na porta da minha casa me ameaçando? Tudo está desse jeito porque você não consegue satisfazer o seu noivo e ele sentiu mais comigo naquele programa do que com você durante todo esse tempo.

- Sua... sua pobretona! Você não sabe com quem está se metendo! Eu vou destruir a sua vida e acabar com aquilo que você mais ama.

- Eu não tenho medo de pessoas como você.

- Se afaste do meu noivo, Weasley. Mas sabe, de qualquer forma, ele só quer sexo com você. Então facilite as coisas pra mim, transe com ele como a vagabunda que é e depois que ele tiver o que quer, voltará correndo pra mim – disse a morena.

- Plaft! - A ruiva sem nem conseguir mais se controlar deu um tapa no rosto esnobe da morena, deixando uma mancha vermelha no local atingido.

- Isso foi só um aviso, você não sabe nada sobre mim, agora saia daqui antes que você ganhe algo muito pior do que um tapa.

A morena com o seu ego abalado não fez mais nada além de lançar um olhar mortal para a ruiva e aparatar fora dali. Gina entrou em casa meio transtornada e Colin veio em seu encontro e a fez sentar no sofá.

- Col, não vamos mais sair.

- Mamãe, já tô pronto - entrou Adam na sala, arrumado.

- Desculpa meu amor, mas não vamos sair mais, a mamãe não ta se sentindo muito bem.

- O que você tem? – perguntou preocupado colocando as mãozinhas no rosto dela para sentir a sua temperatura igual ao que ela fazia consigo quando estava doente.

- É só uma indisposição, eu logo melhoro – explicou beijando as mãozinhas do filho – E eu prometo que pela semana a gente toma o sorvete.

- Tá bom, mamãe, eu amo você – disse a abraçando – fica boa logo.

- Eu amo você mais do que tudo – disse beijando a testa do filho – Vai lá pra dentro ver desenho.

- Tudo bem, Gin? – perguntou Colin assim Adam saiu da sala avaliando atentamente a amiga.

- Eu vou ficar, Col. Eu vou lá pra dentro deitar um pouco.

- E eu vou no mercado comprar as coisas para fazer a janta – disse ele mudando de assunto, dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga sem querer pressioná-la a contar o que tivesse acontecido no corredor.

Assim que o loiro saiu a ruiva foi para o quarto pensa na turbulenta 'conversa' que tivera. As palavras _'- Se afaste do meu noivo, Weasley. Mas sabe, de qualquer forma, ele só quer sexo com você. Então facilite as coisas pra mim, transe com ele como a vagabunda que é e depois que ele tiver o que quer, voltará correndo pra mim – disse a morena' _ecoavam na sua cabeça a fazendo duvidar da decisão que tomara.

E se ele realmente só quisesse sexo? E se ele só estivesse brincando consigo para levá-la para cama, até porque se ele realmente quisesse algo sério não estaria noivo ainda né? Como podia ter sido tão estúpida em pensar que Draco Malfoy pudesse gostar verdadeiramente de uma Weasley, uma Weasley que tem filho e é 'casada' com o amigo gay. Era tão estúpida, deveria ter aprendido anos atrás que homens só usam e jogam fora. Não agüentou mais e se permitiu chorar pela frustração que sentia.

Estava chorando há alguns minutos quando Adam entrou no quarto subiu na cama e a abraçou perguntando:

- Onde tá doendo, mamãe?

- Aqui – disse ela apontando para o lado esquerdo dele onde ficava o coração.

- Não chora não, mamãe – pediu ele limpando as lagrimas dela.

- Já vai passar, meu amor.

- É pelo Draco que você tá chorando?

- Mais ou menos, fica aqui abraçado comigo que a mamãe já se sente melhor – disse o apertando contra si se sentindo em paz, e então percebeu algo que sempre soube: Adam era a única coisa boa que tivera na vida e que não o poderia colocar em risco com aquela maluca fazendo ameaças por ai. O protegeria de tudo, inclusive de si mesma e de seus sentimentos pelo Malfoy.

**( - D & G - )**

Passara uma semana desde o encontro que teve com a ruiva e achou melhor esperar um pouco para se falarem que precisava pensar em alguns assuntou e achou que ela também.

Resolveu aparecer na casa dela de surpresa, passou na _Dedos de Mel_ antes e comprou umas guloseimas para Adam, escolheu um horário a tarde que sabia que Creevey não estaria em casa. Tocou a campainha do apartamento e esperou até que abrissem se deparando com Adam do outro lado da porta.

- Olá, campeão, tudo bem com você? Sua mãe está em casa?

- Minha mamãe não vai falar com você e você não é mais meu amigo – declarou o ruivinho olhando com raiva para o loiro.

- Ei, o que foi que houve? – perguntou preocupado pela reação da criança.

- _Você_ fez a minha mamãe chorar e aquela moça feia veio gritar com ela.

- Mas do que você tá falando? Que moça feia? – perguntou confuso.

- Eu não quero falar com alguém que magoou a mamãe, sai da minha casa – disse bravo apontando pra porta.

- Adam! – repreendeu a ruiva chegando na sala – Não é assim que se tratam as visitas e não foi essa a educação que eu lhe dei.

- Mas ele te machucou, mamãe. Ele não tem o direito de estar aqui – declarou ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Tá tudo bem, meu amor, eu já estou melhor. Obrigada por defender a mamãe, agora vai lá pra dentro que eu preciso conversar com o Draco.

O menino saiu da sala lançando um último olhar mortal ao loiro.

- Gina, eu...

- Deixe-me falar, Draco. Eu sei o motivo de você ter vindo aqui, só que eu já tomei a minha decisão e eu quero pedir, por favor, para que você saia da minha vida. A noite que passamos juntos foi legal, mas eu não quero nenhum envolvimento maior com você, foi um erro eu ter me deixado levar pelos acontecimentos. Você tem noiva, mesmo que ela seja uma vadia que não mereça consideração alguma da minha parte, eu não faço com os outros o que não gostaria que fizessem comigo. E você deveria honrar o seu compromisso com ela também – a ruiva disse isso tudo num fôlego só deixando o loiro meio assustado pelo seu comportamento.

- Mas o que aconteceu pra te deixar desse jeito? E que moça feia que o Adam estava falando?

- Draco, por favor, vai embora, eu já lhe disse tudo o que eu tinha para falar.

- Não vou sem antes você me explicar o porquê da sua atitude – disse confuso e então percebeu uma coisa – a Amber veio aqui?

- Draco, por favor...

- Gina, a Amber esteve aqui, não é? O que foi que ela disse para você?

- Draco, isso não é da sua conta.

- Claro que é da minha conta, ela veio aqui por minha causa. O que foi que ela lhe disse? – perguntou exasperado.

- Nós não tivemos uma conversa, foi mais uma discussão onde ela ameaçava a segurança do meu filho caso continuássemos juntos, eu não tenho medo das ameaças delas, mas eu não vou colocar a vida do meu Adam em perigo.

- Você está terminando comigo porque ela te ameaçou?

- Na verdade, ela me fez ver o quão errado foi sair com você sendo comprometido, por favor, não volte a me procurar e eu espero que você seja feliz.

Draco ainda transtornado com o que acabara de ouvir saiu da casa não sem antes dizer que lamentava o acontecido e entregar o saco de doce que comprada para o Adam. A ruiva fechou a porta atrás dele e então sentiu toda a coragem se esvair do seu corpo, fora muito mais difícil do que planejava terminar com ele. Fora o certo a ser feito, só precisava convencer disso o vazio que sentia no peito.

Malfoy saiu do apartamento ainda sem rumo, não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, todos os seus planos para aquele dia foram por água a baixo. E agora que não estava mais com Gina, sabia que o certo era estar com ela. Sempre soube que Amber nunca foi santa, mas ameaçar uma criança era demais até mesmo para os seus padrões.

Agora mais do nunca sabia o que devia fazer.

**( - D & G - )**

Recebeu um telefonema inesperado do noivo marcando um encontro em sua casa, estava esperando impacientemente que ele chegasse. Queria saber qual era a surpresa que ele mencionara, esperava que fosse algo relacionado com o casamento, talvez quisesse adiantar a data.

O loiro chegou meia hora depois e foi recebido pela noiva calorosamente que o levou até a sala onde poderiam conversar calmamente.

- Então, meu amor, qual é a surpresa?

- A surpresa é que não haverá mais casamento - declarou o loiro.

- Você só pode estar brincando! O que deu em você, Malfoy?

- O que deu em mim? O que deu em você para ir à casa da Weasley e ameaçar o filho dela?

- Ah, então isso tudo é por causa da conversinha que eu tive com a vadia da sua amante?

- Ela não é minha amante!

- Não? Então, ela era um casinho? Alguém que você queria comer e jogar fora depois?

- Ela é alguém que você nunca será! Eu sabia que você era baixa, mas ameaçar uma criança é demais até para você! – disse com o maxilar travado e os olhos em fúria.

- Isso só mostra que você não me conhece, querido. Você não sabe metade das coisas que eu sou capaz de fazer.

- Agora eu sei, e eu não quero mais nenhum envolvimento com você! Eu deveria ter escutado a Lya e o Blaise desde o começo e não ter ficado com alguém da sua laia. Ainda bem que eu percebi isso antes do casamento.

- Você está muito enganado Draco, se acha que vai terminar tudo comigo e ficar por isso mesmo! Eu fiz tudo o que fiz porque eu amo você e eu tinha que preservar a nossa relação.

- Não, você não me ama! Você ama o que o sobrenome 'Malfoy' ia lhe proporcionar, você ama o status de ser minha noiva, mas me amar? Você não está nem perto disso e duvido que você um dia saiba o que é o amor.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, eu fiz tudo o que fiz por você!

- Não, você fez por si mesma! E eu estou cortando oficialmente qualquer laço com você nesse momento, suma da minha vida e não volte a me procurar mais, Hatway! – disse ele largando um cartão de visita na mesa do centro – Esse é o telefone do meu advogado caso você queira alguma indenização por danos, só ligar para ele que você será orientada sobre os procedimentos legais.

- Você não vai me humilhar desse jeito e achar que vai ficar tudo bem! Eu não vou sair do caminho para você ficar com aquela pobretona, guarde bem as minhas palavras Draco, você vai pagar muito caro pelo que está me fazendo agora!

- Chegue perto da Gina ou do filho dela alguma outra vez e eu mesmo acabarei com a sua raça! – ameaçou ele falando pausadamente cada palavra para logo depois sair da mansão da morena sem dizer mais nada deixando uma Amber desolada atrás de si.

A morena estava tendo um ataque de raiva quando o loiro saiu porta a fora, pegou um vaso de cristal que estava mais perto e gritou o estilhaçando na parede. Quem ele achava que era para humilhá-la daquele jeito? Ela iria fazer valer as suas palavras, Draco Malfoy pagaria por tamanha humilhação.

Foi até o seu escritório pegando a chave da gaveta que guardava num fundo falso do armário de bebidas e a destrancou pegando os papeis que precisaria para a sua vingança, agora era a hora perfeita de usá-los. Pegou o seu celular e discou o número que estava escrito na ficha do detetive particular, não ia chegar perto da pobretona, alguém arruinaria a vidinha perfeita dela.

O número chamou duas vezes antes de ouvir uma voz na outra linha:

- Alô?

- Carl Wilson?

- É ele quem está falando, quem é?

- Meu nome é Amber Hatway, o senhor não me conhece, mas eu tenho algumas informações que possam ser do seu interesse.

- Que informações?

- O senhor estaria interessado em conhecer o seu filho?

- Filho? Eu não tenho filho. Que tipo de piada é essa?

- Talvez o nome Virgínia Weasley lhe traga alguma memória.

O homem emudeceu do outro lado da linha e Amber sabia que tinha acabado de ganhar um aliado naquele momento.

**--------------------------------- Fim do Sexto Capítulo ----------------------------------**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu prometi e cumpri, cap novo de AO bem mais rapidinho do que dá última vez! Para quem ver a casa pegar fogo em **Alianças Desfeitas** vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho porque eu ainda to escrevendo o cap, Gina barraqueira promete! Obrigada a todos pelas reviews mesmo tanto tempo sem atualizar. Espero que tenham gostado de cap, Adam superprotetor, Amber vilã digna de novela mexicana, Gina confusa e Draco finalmente vendo a verdade de tudo. Próximo cap promete! Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, eu agradeço. E quem manda review sem estar logado, deixe o seu email para que eu possa responder.

**Até a próxima, Lou Malfoy!**

**N/B:** Ai Lou, que bafão esse cap, hein?!

E ai pessoas, como vcs estão? Eu estou bem, caso alguém se interesse em saber. Claro que beeeeem mesmo eu estaria se tivesse com Draquitcho, mas ele quer Ginoca... Vocês sentiram como ele tá mudado neste cap? Tipo, pai de família? Amay! Queria ter filhinhos com ele... ai, ai. Amo muito! Deixem reviews para Louzitaa! Besos, chicas(os)!

**Rafinha**

**N/B.: **Pára tudo que o Adam é um fofo!! Que medo que ele esteja na mira da Amber *.* Enfimmm a coisa vai pegar fogo, adoroo, suas baixarias são as melhores manaa! E eu realmente adorei o final com o telefonema impactante! A Globo ta perdendo a Amber, kkk!

Todo mundo vai comentar, é lógico, nem precisa pedir reviews.

**Beeeijos! Ly. **


End file.
